La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: "Jeremiah X Anya" : "Anya Alstreim ne se souvenait pas du début de sa vie, et c'était une évidence valable pour tout le monde. Pour elle, ses débuts n'en n'étaient pas, parce que d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, la vie l'avait mangée, avalée tout entière, et recrachée avec une âme blessée et damnée."
1. Chapitre 1 : Echec et mat

**Titre :** La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Jeremiah Gottwald / Anya Alstreim

**Rating :** -18 ans

**Résumé : **« Anya Alstreim ne se souvenait pas du début de sa vie, et c'était une évidence valable pour tout le monde. Pour elle, ses débuts n'en n'étaient pas, parce que d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, la vie l'avait mangée, avalée tout entière, et recrachée avec une âme blessée et damnée. »

**Notes d'auteur :** Je suis désolée, mais mon ancien ordinateur étant cassé, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit sur mes précédentes fan-fictions. Et n'ayant pour l'instant ni le courage ni la motivation nécessaire pour les réécrire, je commence cette nouvelle fan-fiction sur "**Code Geass**". En plus, je constate que je me suis améliorée en écriture ; mais ça, après, c'est à vous de voir si c'est vrai ou non.

* * *

**La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité**

**Chapitre 1 : Echec et Mat**

* * *

La porte d'un autre monde s'était ouvert... Un monde à la fois tellement semblable et différent du précédent qu'Anya ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en penser. Mais une chose était certaine : elle n'était pas soulagée...

Après la mort de l'Empereur Lelouch, tout était allé très vite. La sœur du défunt lui avait succédé, et la paix promise devenait de plus en plus évidente pour le peuple : les Eleven n'étaient plus inconsidérés que par les puristes, les gens commençaient peu à peu à faire le deuil de leurs morts, et tout se reconstruisait petit à petit. Chacun essayait de tourner la page ; certains y arrivaient, d'autres pas encore, et d'autres encore ne le pourraient peut-être jamais... Mais beaucoup avaient pu se remettre en questions et prendre conscience de ce qui était réellement vrai et moral.

Ça faisait déjà trois mois... Désormais, les militaires étaient enfin autorisés à démissionner. Ce ne serait normalement pas possible, mais après qu'ils aient tous plus ou moins dû subir les préjudices causés par la folie non pas d'un seul homme, mais de tout un peuple, la nouvelle armée avait décidé qu'il serait immoral de les obliger à continuer à servir un pays qui les avait abusés, ne serait-ce que de leur conscience. Anya soupçonnait bien sûr qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière cette autorisation soudaine, mais ce n'était pas à elle d'en décider, et elle estimait que ça ne la regardait pas...

Il avait fallu trois mois pour préparer la démission de tous ceux qui voulaient quitter l'armée. Trois mois - pas seulement par rapport à l'administration, mais aussi et surtout pour trouver et entraîner ( bien que trop rapidement ) ceux qui les remplaceraient...

Bien sûr, il avait fallu à tous les soldats qui souhaitaient démissionner de le signaler le mois suivant la mort de l'Empereur Lelouch, parce qu'il aurait été ridicule de préparer quelque chose sans précision aucune... Et bien entendu, comme supposé par Anya, beaucoup ont souhaité partir : ils voulaient d'une nouvelle vie. Et ils devraient aller confirmer leur demande de démission d'ici les prochains jours.

Mais Anya Alstreim, blessée et cassée, n'en avait que faire : ça ne la regardait pas. Parce que pour quelqu'un comme elle - pour quelqu'un qui n'avait nulle part où aller, l'armée était sa seule maison.

Et qu'importe si cette armée la conduirait à sa mort.

* * *

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais Jeremiah Gottwald était sûr d'une chose : il quitterait l'armée, et il vivrait une vie calme, paisible, loin des guerres, des morts, des pleurs et des plaintes. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans la misère que représentait sa vie récente de soldat ; il ne voulait plus non plus avoir à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait plus avoir à blesser des enfants.

Dans son dernier combat, il avait du combattre ce qui était certainement le plus talentueux soldat qu'il avait eu à combattre durant toute sa vie. Le pilote de Mordred lui avait donné du fil à retordre, et à cause de ça, sa seule solution pour le battre avait été de sacrifier son Sutherland Sieg, au risque de se blesser en le faisant... Mais grâce à ça, il avait pu directement menacer la vie du pilote.

Et... par l'excitation de la guerre en elle-même, ainsi que par l'excitation de son propre combat, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'être surpris. Il avait juste retenu son souffle une demi-seconde en se rendant compte que le pilote du si puissant Mordred était une fille, et par-dessus tout, n'était rien de plus qu'une enfant ; mais sur le coup, il était prêt à la tuer. C'était une règle de guerre : tuer son ennemi avant de se faire tuer soi-même.

Mais pour une certaine raison, au final, Jeremiah s'était senti incapable de la tuer. C'était quand, des larmes discrètes aux yeux, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de souvenirs... Jeremiah avait alors soupçonné le Geass d'être derrière ça, et ce, même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un supprimerait la mémoire d'une enfant. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, il avait annulé le Geass imposé à la pilote du Mordred. Et alors qu'elle s'était évanouie, alors qu'il aurait pu la tuer sans problème, il l'avait épargnée...

Était-ce parce que c'était une enfant? Était-ce parce qu'il n'aurait jamais assassiné quelqu'un d'inconscient? Était-ce par pitié? Ou bien était-ce parce que cette jeune fille était trop mystérieuse et avait ainsi attisé sa curiosité? Jeremiah n'en savait rien... Mais il savait une chose : avoir eu à se battre contre cette enfant avait remis en question tout ce en quoi il croyait au sujet de l'Empire qu'il avait consacré sa vie à servir.

Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait se reconstruire une vie loin de tout ça.

En face de lui, attendant probablement également de confirmer sa demande de démission, Gino Weinberg le fixait sans réellement le voir. Jeremiah se demanda alors si la jeune fille, Anya Alstreim, qu'il était à deux doigts de tuer il y avait encore cinq mois, avait déjà démissionné, où bien attendait son tour pour les prochains jours?

Son intérêt pour cette Anya lui semblait étrange... Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle curiosité pour un individu, et jamais il n'avait ressenti ce besoin d'en savoir plus sur une personne. Pas même en ce qui concernait Marianne, qu'il avait protégé au péril de sa vie, et chérit d'une façon presque romantique, mais tout à fait détachée malgré tout...

Du peu qu'il avait pu voir d'Anya, elle était une personne froide, la plupart du temps impassible, et qui subissait sans jamais se plaindre ou faire la moindre remarque. Une telle froideur pour une enfant aussi jeune était inquiétante, et Jeremiah aurait pu se demander si la jeune Alstreim n'était pas une sociopathe si il n'avait pas déjà mis son attitude sur le compte d'une vie qu'il supposait sans grand mal difficile et manipulée.

Parce qu'après tout, Anya était bien trop jeune pour être un soldat, et Jeremiah se refusait de croire qu'elle l'était par volonté. Une jeune fille de son âge devrait étudier, vivre une vie normale... mais certainement pas risquer sa vie sur le champs de bataille.

Elle avait seulement quinze ans, après tout, d'après ses renseignements... Il l'avait su il y avait environ cinq mois, en cherchant à se renseigner à son sujet. Il se souvenait avoir d'abord été surpris par son âge : il la croyait plus jeune. Il avait aussi été surpris par le peu d'informations qu'il avait pu trouver sur elle : il n'avait pu lui découvrir aucune famille, aucune adresse non plus, et aucun passé.

Mais il n'avait pas non plus cherché trop loin : son intérêt pour cette jeune fille était déplacé, et parce qu'il ne connaissais d'elle que ce dont il avait été témoin, il était aussi _malsain_.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis les cinq derniers mois, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Anya Alstreim, bien qu'il ne l'avait épargnée que de justesse et qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle était juste... son ennemie. Ou plutôt, une _ancienne_ ennemie...

Il retint un soupir, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul à attendre dans cette salle pour être appelé par le Commandant.

Gino était là, en face de lui, comme mort, vide de toute expression... Son apathie ne lui allait pas, et Jeremiah ressentit une once de pitié pour le jeune homme. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ce dernier se reprochait la mort de son ami et n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Mais Jeremiah ne pensait pas qu'il n'y _arrivait_ pas : il pensait plutôt qu'il ne le _voulait _pas. La culpabilité dévorait le jeune homme comme la guerre dévorait les soldats, et sa dépression n'était donc que le fruit de ses propres actions. Il n'était pas facile de convaincre un individu qu'il n'avait agi que comme il le devait, même si c'était immoral...

A côté de lui, il y avait Villetta Nu, le ventre très rond et l'air tendrement heureux... Jeremiah savait qu'elle avait été mise enceinte par Kaname Ohgi, et il avait d'ailleurs été invité à leur mariage, qui aurait lieu dans plusieurs mois. Il ne savait pas encore si il irait : il le voulait, mais il ne savait pas comment il devait agir. Quand certains ne savaient pas comment agir avec lui, Jeremiah, lui, ne savait pas comment agir avec les gens. Etant émotionnellement et mentalement instable n'aidait pas son cas : les gens le craignaient de peur d'être blessés, voire tués ; et lui avait peur que la crainte des gens à son sujet se révèle une vérité encombrante, gênante, et lourde.

Autour d'eux, une douzaine de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas attendaient également leur tour. Jeremiah savait que parmi eux, certains n'avaient pas été directement concernés par ce qu'il s'était passé entre Zero et l'Empire Britannia : ils profitaient juste des événements pour démissionner. Qui entrait dans l'armée le faisait au risque de le regretter, et si l'armée ne convenait pas à celui qui s'engageait, il lui faudrait d'abord attendre trois ans pour pouvoir partir. Si, au bout de ces trois ans, il re-signait un contrat, il lui serait ensuite impossible de démissionner pour les quinze années qui suivraient. L'armée fonctionnait comme ça pour éviter d'avoir à traiter avec trop de démissions soudaines. Mais ces temps-ci étaient plus qu'exceptionnels : l'armée se faisait nouvelle.

Cette fois-ci, Jeremiah ne retint pas son soupir ; personne n'en tint compte. Tout le monde était plus ou moins ennuyés d'attendre, et concernant Gino, c'était à peine si il semblait remarquer où il était.

Villetta le regarda du coin de l'œil, mais il fit comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué : il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. En fait, il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec qui que ce soit... Ces trois derniers mois, il les avait vécus isolé, faisant tous les préparatifs pour partir et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il comptait cultiver des orangers... Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, mais il allait abandonner sa vie de noble pour vivre modestement et gagner sa vie comme toute personne "normale".

Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de changer, et être occupé et travailler durement l'y aideraient. Ou du moins, ça l'aiderait à ne plus trop penser ; et peut-être à oublier Anya et l'étrange obsession qu'il avait pour elle. A vingt-neuf ans, il ne devrait pas penser autant à une gosse de quinze ans, surtout en sachant qu'il ne la connaissait pas personnellement : ce n'était pas normal. Enfin... ça, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre ; parce qu'en réalité, ce qui lui faisait peur n'était pas son obsession en elle-même : c'était de ne pas savoir _pourquoi_ en premier lieu il faisait une telle fixation sur cette jeune fille, et pourquoi cette fixation existait toujours alors qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis déjà trois mois.

- _Peut-être qu'elle ressemble juste trop à Marianne_, pensa-t-il.

Et c'était vrai : Anya ressemblait à Marianne en d'étranges façons. Non seulement elle se battait de la même manière qu'elle, mais toutes les deux avaient en plus la même façon d'attacher leurs cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'avait d'abord remarqué Jeremiah : il ne saurait comment l'expliquer, mais pour lui, Anya avait un air de Marianne : elle lui ressemblait, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire comment. Et à dire vrai, elles étaient pourtant totalement différentes : là où Marianne était grande, chaleureuse, et sympathique, Anya était petite, froide, et distante. Il avait pu s'en rendre compte en la surveillant pendant les deux mois où elle était prisonnière de l'Empereur Lelouch.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet : si Lelouch, fils biologique de Marianne, était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus physiquement, Anya, qui n'avait aucun lien de parenté apparent avec la femme, disposait de sa grâce et de sa dangerosité. Et encore, pensa Jeremiah, Anya était plus gracieuse que Marianne...

Anya possédait en fait une douceur froide, légère, qui la faisait presque ressemblait à un fantôme. C'était comme si personne ne pouvait l'atteindre et la toucher... Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une apparence, mais une apparence à la fois réelle et irréelle. Pendant les deux mois où Jeremiah avait observé discrètement la jeune fille, il n'avait jamais pu comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait été que comme une poupée - une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils et qui attendaient qu'on lui en mette d'autres, et qui ne se souciait pas même de disparaître.

C'était comme si la vie de l'enfant ne lui appartenait pas, mais était dans les mains d'autres personnes. Ou plutôt, c'était comme si l'enfant n'avait pas de vie en premier lieu, mais était une machine qui agissait machinalement plutôt que pour survivre.

Cette attitude était probablement la chose la plus étrange d'Anya, mais ça, Jeremiah ne pouvait pas même en être sûr : tout de la fille était étrange. Pas seulement son attitude ou son apparence, mais également son apathie, sa personnalité ( ou son manque de personnalité? ), et les mystères qui l'entouraient.

Il savait qu'Anya avait sa part d'importance, mais il ne savait pas _en quoi_... Ce n'était pas juste le fait qu'elle avait été sous l'influence du Geass qui lui faisait supposer ça, mais également le fait qu'au final, il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ on lui avait imposé le Geass. Qu'y avait-il de si important chez elle pour qu'on lui efface ses souvenirs?

C'était en y pensant, alors même qu'il ne s'attendait plus à revoir cette jeune fille, que le hasard ou le Destin les avait réunis de nouveau. Car dans le silence pesant d'une salle d'attente trop petite pour le nombre de gens qui s'y trouvaient, le bruit discret d'un pas vif mais léger se fit attendre. Et machinalement, chacun tourna sa tête vers le nouveau arrivant...

De sa hauteur trop petite pour son âge, de sa silhouette trop frêle pour l'armée, la jeune Anya Alstreim fit son apparition, marchant d'un pas décidé vers la porte du Commandant.

Et Jeremiah, qui crû presque halluciner, écarquilla les yeux devant l'état alarmant dans lequel se tenait la jeune fille.

Son rôle dans la vie l'avait cassée.

* * *

La vie était comme une pièce de théâtre : il y avait un décor, des gens, une histoire. Il y avait un début et une fin, des acteurs et des spectateurs, des rires et des pleurs. Et parfois, il y avait des morts...

Anya Alstreim ne se souvenait pas du début de sa vie, et c'était une évidence valable pour tout le monde. Pour elle, ses débuts n'en n'était pas, parce que d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, la vie l'avait mangée, avalée tout entière, et recrachée avec une âme blessée et damnée.

C'était horrible de penser qu'elle avait vécu sa vie à regretter de ne pas avoir de souvenirs, et que maintenant qu'elle les avait retrouvés, elle voulait les oublier. Elle avait appris ce que la vie lui avait fait, que les gens l'avaient manipulée et faite souffrir dans le seul but de l'utiliser, et que tout ce en quoi elle avait cru était un mensonge abominable jeté sur le monde comme l'on jetait des déchets.

Et alors qu'elle devrait ressentir une énorme colère envers ces gens, alors qu'elle devrait maudire Jeremiah Gottwald pour s'être immiscé dans sa vie et lui avoir rendu ses horribles souvenirs, tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'un vide atroce qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Son âme était cassée, brisée ; sa vie n'était que le fruit du désir malsain de plusieurs hommes de manipuler une poupée humaine et de voir ce qu'il en résulterait. Anya n'avait été qu'un cobaye pour l'Humanité, et alors qu'elle aurait du vouloir cracher sa haine et détruire ces gens, elle ne voulait que cacher ce qu'elle avait subit ; peut-être par honte, elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle savait qu'elle voulait ne plus rien ressentir.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne rechignait pas à chaque mission suicidaire qu'on lui donnait... Ou peut-être simplement qu'elle avait apprit à ne rien dire et qu'elle s'y tenait, comme un chien qui n'a nulle part où aller obéirait à celui qui le nourrirait et le logerait, même si ça signifiait être utilisé, battu, et humilié.

Un chien qui n'avait plus rien ne se souciait pas de ce qu'on lui faisait... Anya était pareille, parce qu'Anya n'avait plus rien. Anya avait juste des ordres, et elle s'y tiendrait, même si ça finirait probablement par la tuer. Pas que mourir la gênait : ça lui semblait même être son seul salut... Elle ne savait pas comment vivre, après tout ; et la vie n'était donc pas faite pour elle.

Et alors même qu'elle l'avait toujours su, elle le subissait désormais. Elle savait l'accepter.

C'était donc dans un pas décidé, presque précipité, qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du Commandant, soumise à sa fonction, et indifférente à ce qui l'attendait.

La salle d'attente devant le bureau du Commandant était remplie, donnant l'impression d'être beaucoup trop petite pour les gens qui y étaient. Anya elle-même se serait sentie étouffée si elle devait attendre comme eux ; mais elle ne le devait pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas ici pour quitter l'armée. Elle était ici parce qu'elle avait été convoquée, et qu'elle avait en plus trois jours de retard.

Pas que son retard soit volontaire...

En face d'elle, les deux gardes de chaque côté de la porte la regardait. Le premier, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, lui lança un regard curieux et impressionnée... Le nom de cet homme était Conrad Stein. Il était grand et imposant, mais usé et ennuyé ; malgré tout, un air de malice brillait toujours dans ses yeux, ce que respectait Anya en dépit des temps durs qu'ils vivaient tous à leur façon.

Le second homme était un jeune soldat, probablement un nouveau au vu du regard concerné et impressionné qu'il lui lançait. Il était grand, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, et le regard jeune et heureux ; il n'avait probablement pas subit directement la discrimination, la guerre, et la perte des êtres chers. Pourtant, Anya ressentit un certains soulagement face à lui : voir quelqu'un comme ce jeune soldat, frais et insouciant, lui promettait un avenir meilleur pour la prochaine génération.

- Alstreim ! fit Conrad, les lèvres tirées dans un sourire narquois. Trois jours d'retard, et tu t'attends à c'que le Commandant t'reçoive?

Anya lui lança un regard vide. Derrière ses airs de géant, cet homme lui avait toujours été sympathique. Il pouvait être dur et brusque, mais jamais il ne se serait permis de lui manquer de respect : Anya était un meilleur soldat que lui, après tout.

- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, répondit-elle, le ton froid et tranchant.

- T'es dans un sale état, ma pauv' fille... répliqua Conrad, théâtralement tragique.

Elle était dans un sale état parce que son rôle la mâchait cruellement, parce qu'elle était à la fois actrice et victime de la guerre. Elle n'avait pas choisit la misère du monde ; elle n'avait jamais voulu être témoin de la tristesse et de la haine des gens...

Le monde avait fini par manger ses enfants, et Anya n'était pas épargnée.

D'un ton glacial et menaçant, Anya donna un avertissement en ne prononçant qu'un mot, un nom propre désignant son camarade, son collègue de travail, et l'homme qui lui faisait perdre son temps :

- Stein.

Ce dernier sembla comprendre son empressement, parce qu'il leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix, et avec un sourire maladroit pour un homme de son âge, fit :

- Ouais, ouais. Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Attends juste que l'gars avec qui il est dégage, et t'iras.

Il soupira lourdement, puis, avec un air plus sérieux, lâcha :

- Qu'est-ce s'est passé, d't'façon? Z'étiez censés rentrer y a trois jours, mais je vois que vous n'rev'nez qu'aujourd'hui? En plus, personne n'arrivait à prendre contact 'vec vous ; l'Commandant était furax ! Et t'as vu ton état?

Anya se raidit légèrement, inconsciemment...

Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la rendait malade. Le sang et les morts n'étaient rien face à la vision d'horreur d'un seul vivant qui s'était vu torturé dans le seul but de les effrayer. Un de leur camarade avait été pris, et ses yeux et ses oreilles y avaient été arrachés ; et non pas pour recueillir des informations comme ils l'avaient d'abord crû, mais juste pour leur faire peur. Lorsqu'Anya et son unité avait retrouvé le jeune homme, elle avait cru que son âme mourrait avec lui. Et pourtant, elle avait déjà vu pire... Était-elle devenue trop sensible pour continuer à s'appeler un "soldat"?

- Une embuscade, répondit-elle froidement. On a été pris dans une embuscade, et on a du quitter la base.

Elle se souvenait encore fraîchement du soldat, de son ancien camarade. Alors qu'il agonisait, ses orbites creux, sans globes oculaires, semblaient la fixer, lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, et de l'avoir condamné.

Et alors, elle s'était sentie plus misérable encore que ceux qui lui avait fait ça. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être un monstre impuissant, et d'avoir failli à son devoir.

Le garçon, à peine un homme, était mort dans l'hélicoptère, pendant qu'ils l'évacuaient ; il y avait seulement quelques heures... Et ses orbites noirs, terrifiants, étaient restés fixés sur elle jusqu'au bout.

Elle n'avait pas été capable de le sauver.

- Mais encore?

La voix de Conrad, impatient et ennuyé, la sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- Comment t'en es arrivée à êt'es si blessée? continua-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Anya.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, coupant Conrad - qui voulait répliquer - dans sa lancée, et découvrant un homme sortant du bureau du Commandant. Et sans attendre, au risque de se faire sermonner par son Commandant, elle entra dans son bureau, pressée de partir avant même d'être entrée.

Le Commandant, un homme imposant et presque aussi froid qu'Anya, fut d'abord surpris par l'arrivée de cette dernière. Puis, sans attendre, il fronça les sourcils, l'air grave et la posture raidie, probablement anticipant les horribles nouvelles apparentes qu'Anya Alstreim aurait à lui délivrer.

Anya, terriblement impassible malgré la situation, fit son rapport avec un ton cruellement détaché pour les nouvelles qu'elle annonçait.

Qu'importait les morts ; qu'importait si ces morts étaient inutiles... elle n'avait fait que son travail. Et pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, martyrisant son cœur et compressant ses poumons, quelque chose l'empêchait de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas un monstre et qu'elle n'aurait pas du mourir elle aussi...

Dans un langage commun, les gens appelaient ça la "culpabilité". Et la culpabilité était une chienne qui n'avait pas besoin de vérités pour s'inviter, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Le regard péniblement vide, Anya ne semblait pas avoir reconnu qui que ce soit en dehors de ce garde vulgaire. Et alors qu'elle parlait à ce dernier, Jeremiah la dévisagea discrètement...

Elle était habillée simplement, avec l'uniforme noir standard de l'Unité Spéciale - et Jeremiah aurait presque sifflé d'admiration de voir une fille si jeune dans l'Unité Spéciale si il n'avait aucune retenue et qu'il n'était pas entouré par un "public". C'était déjà difficile pour un homme d'intégrer l'Unité Spéciale, alors il était surprenant de constater qu'une enfant de quinze ans, trop maigre et trop petite pour son âge, y était parvenue.

Mais l'Unité Spéciale n'était pas non plus une unité que beaucoup souhaitaient intégrer, et en voyant l'état actuel d'Anya, Jeremiah comprit sans grand mal pourquoi : la tête, l'oeil droit, le cou, et la main gauche d'Anya ( et probablement son bras aussi, mais comme l'uniforme était à manches longues, Jeremiah ne pouvait que le supposer ) étaient couverts de bandages maladroits, faits trop rapidement et sans réel soin ; sur sa joue et un peu partout sous les bandages, des énormes pansements étaient disposés très peu esthétiquement, et rougis pour la plupart par le sang d'Anya ; et des éraflures ainsi que des hématomes parcouraient la partie visible de son visage, ainsi que sa main droite.

De plus, pour en rajouter au pathétisme de son état, son seul œil visible, cerné par un manque de sommeil qui semblait bien trop important pour un être humain, ne reflétait rien. Il y avait un manque d'émotions tellement flagrant dans son regard que ça en était inquiétant, et qu'on pouvait se demander comment un tel détachement était possible pour un être humain.

Sa peau, déjà naturellement très pâle, était, à ce jour, grisâtre, maladive ; ce qui accentuait terriblement ses cernes, et qui donnait l'impression qu'elle pourrait tomber inconsciente à n'importe quel moment.

Et aux yeux de Jeremiah, jamais Anya n'avait semblé aussi faible, aussi fragile, aussi cassée, et aussi proche de la mort. Pas même alors qu'elle allait se faire exécuter il y avait cinq mois...

En s'en rendant compte, alors qu'il la vit entrer dans le bureau du Commandant, il se sentit lui-même brisé, pathétique, et presque horrible : c'était à Anya de vivre une vie normale, pas à lui. Les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à porter et à assumer les péchés des adultes... Mais pourtant, Anya était là, entrant dans ce bureau qui la condamnait, et qui le délivrerait, lui, définitivement de ses obligations militaires.

La vie était injuste...

Tournant ce regard vers Gino, il vit ce dernier plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait vu au cours des trois derniers mois. Le regard fixé sur la porte fermée que venait de franchir Anya, un semblait de gratitude brillait dans ses yeux.

- Tu m'expliques qui est cette gosse? demanda brusquement le plus jeune des deux gardes.

Discrètement, Jeremiah écouta la conversation.

Conrad Stein, l'autre garde, ricana, amusé.

- Quoi, tu la connais vraiment pas? fit-il, semblant impressionné. Tu dois m'charier ! "Anya Alstreim" t'dit rien?

Le plus jeune des gardes sursauta, surpris.

- T'veux dire qu'cette gosse est _cette_ "Anya Alstreim"? interrogea-t-il, choqué. Le génie de guerre dont toute la base parle?

Conrad hocha la tête avec force, puis répliqua d'une voix lourde :

- Yep ! Celle-là même !

- Dieu... murmura le plus jeune. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi jolie.

En entendant ça, Conrad éclata d'un rire franc.

- Quoi, t'es amoureux? fit-il moqueur. Cherche pas, gamin : t'as aucune chance. Cette fille est trop talentueuse pour quelqu'un comme toi.

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais, le vieux? rétorqua le plus jeune, furieux, frustré, et honteux. Et d'abord, c'est quoi ce soit-disant talent qu'elle aurait?

A cette question, le yeux de Conrad s'illuminèrent, et alors que son sourire se fit sombre et froid, le plus jeune des deux regretta presque d'avoir demandé ça.

- Son talent, gamin, est celui de tuer.

A ces mots, le "gamin" ne fut pas le seul surpris : Jeremiah, de son côté, écarquilla les yeux, choqué lui aussi par cette révélation.

* * *

Anya ne prit pas son temps pour parler avec le Commandant : à peine dix minutes après être entrée dans le bureau, elle ressortit, l'air tout aussi indifférente que lorsqu'elle y était entrée.

Et alors qu'elle repartait sans demander son reste, Jeremiah remarqua sans peine Conrad interpeller la jeune fille, l'air joyeux et paternel :

- Alors, Alstreim... devrions-nous fêter l'retour d'ton unité?

Anya s'arrêta, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

- Tu peux aller pleurer les morts si tu le veux, dit-elle avec une froideur presque cruelle.

Puis lentement, elle se tourna seulement légèrement vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux avec son seul œil intact.

- Ou bien tu peux aller t'inquiéter de l'état des blessés, continua-t-elle. Pour ma part, je repars en mission, alors quoi que tu décides de faire, ce sera sans moi.

- Tu r'parts _déjà_? interrogea Conrad, choqué. T'penses pas qu'tu d'vrais d'abord t'soigner et t'reposer? T'es dans un état lamentable !

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, répondit Anya en partant, sans même se retourner. Les ordres sont les ordres.

A cette réplique, Jeremiah fronça les sourcils, concerné. Et il ne fut pas le seul : Villetta l'imita, non pas parce qu'elle y était pour quelque chose quant à la situation d'Anya, mais parce que pendant un temps, elle avait été l'institutrice de l'enfant, et qu'en tant que telle, elle se sentait quelque peu responsable de la jeune fille ; et Conrad, de son côté, fronça surtout les sourcils par ennui que par réelle préoccupation, parce qu'il était habitué au comportement distant de la jeune Alstreim.

Mais Gino, lui, avait retrouvé Anya. _Sa_ Anya... Sa meilleure amie. Et comme si la culpabilité ne l'avait jamais tiraillé, son esprit se refit jeune, ses yeux semblèrent s'agrandir, et son regard redevint presque pareil à celui qu'il possédait avant la mort de son ami : un regard jeune, d'espoir, de bonne humeur, et d'envie de vivre et de découvrir le monde.

Par le simple passage plus que froid d'Anya, Gino était redevenu Gino.

* * *

C'était comme avouer à un inconnu que l'on aimait une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui signifiait le monde pour nous. C'était embarrassant, maladroit, gênant, et irrémédiablement inconfortable. Mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait, alors Jeremiah le ferait...

Lorsque le Commandant reposa son regard sur lui, Jeremiah su qu'il avait gagné.

- Très bien, dit le Commandant, sévèrement. Dès son retour de mission, vous superviserez Anya Alstreim. Elle sera sous vos ordres, devra vous obéir ; pendant trois ans, elle sera vôtre et uniquement vôtre. Mais en échange, je veux qu'elle ne devienne rien d'autre qu'une machine de guerre. Dans trois ans, je veux qu'elle ne ressente rien, qu'elle ne soit qu'un chien - non, mieux : un outil ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Jeremiah Gottwald?

Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution... Mais pourtant, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour aider Anya Alstreim, alors Jeremiah était prêt à se sacrifier.

Il retint son envie de déglutir, et avec tout le respect qu'il était capable de donner à l'homme en face de lui, il lui répondit :

- Oui, mon Commandant.

_C'était un échec et mat._

Le destin d'Anya Alstreim était désormais dans les mains de Jeremiah Gottwald. Et contrairement à sa parole, il ferait tout pour ne pas casser Anya Alstreim plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà...

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Note d'auteur :**  
Connaissez-vous **Hilaire **( u/942210/Hilaire )? Non? Bien... vous avez raté votre vie !  
Non, je blague, mais je voulais vous le faire connaître parce que je suis une fan, et que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une de ses fan'fictions sur Code Geass : **With a Touch of Madness**.  
C'est en Anglais, et personnellement, ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais pour vous, si vous ne comprenez pas l'Anglais et que vous aimez le couple "Jeremiah X Anya", je vous conseille fortement d'utiliser le Google Traduction et d'aller lire cette fan-fiction, parce qu'elle est tout simplement sublime et remarquablement écrite.  
Et d'ailleurs, sachez qu'à l'origine, c'est parce que j'ai lu cette fan-fiction que j'ai moi-même décidé d'écrire sur Code Geass.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Changement de propriétaire

**Titre :** La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Jeremiah Gottwald / Anya Alstreim

**Rating :** -18 ans

**Résumé :** "Anya Alstreim ne se souvenait pas du début de sa vie, et c'était une évidence valable pour tout le monde. Pour elle, ses débuts n'en n'était pas, parce que d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, la vie l'avait mangée, avalée tout entière, et recrachée avec une âme blessée et damnée."

**Note d'auteur :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité**

**Chapitre 2 : Changement de propriétaire**

* * *

_Elle l'entendit, ce déclic léger, ce son à demi-aigu qui signifiait une destruction, une infime explosion capable d'arracher des vies, des membres, des organes, et des chairs..._

_Et alors que la grenade fut lancée vers elle, alors que la mort lui semblait presque inévitable, elle ne pensa à rien, quitta précipitamment son poste comme si sa vie en dépendait - et la réalité était que sa vie en dépendait vraiment. Mais sa course précipitée, guidée par son instinct de survie et une montée accrue d'adrénaline, ne fut pas suffisante pour éviter les dégâts de la grenade._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre l'explosion qu'elle la subit de plein fouet, et que la douleur qu'elle n'arrivait pas même à situer fut si intense qu'elle aurait préféré mourir sur le coup plutôt que de vivre cette chose horrible que nous appelions "amputation"._

_A demi-consciente, assourdie et souffrante, allongée sur le sol froid et caillouteux et n'ayant pas le temps d'être surprise d'avoir survécu, son seul réflexe fut de saisir sa mitraillette, tombée négligemment devant elle._

_- Ce doit être ma punition, murmura-t-elle difficilement, le ton amer et coupable._

_Et sans hésitation, elle tira, ciblant les hommes qui avançaient vers elle._

_Anya Alstreim n'était plus qu'une proie... Et ses prédateurs étaient ses ennemis : des hommes grands et effrayants._

_Mais sans ses jambes - qui lui avaient été cruellement arrachées par l'explosion de la grenade et qui reposaient à quelques mètres d'elle, douloureusement évidentes à son champs de vision ; que pouvait-elle bien faire? Elle n'en savait rien ; mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir..._

* * *

Lorsque Anya ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'elle vit fut un noir dérangeant, profond et inconfortable. L'obscurité sur lequel ses yeux furent ouverts lui firent se demander si elle avait bel et bien ouvert les yeux, ou bien si elle hallucinait ou rêvait. Ou peut-être était-elle simplement morte...

Mais quand elle ressentit une douleur sourde et aiguë en tentant de bouger son bras, elle sut qu'elle était vivante ; et tristement, elle n'en fut pas soulagée. Sa déception quant à sa condition lui broya le cœur, et sa culpabilité quant à ce qu'elle était lui donna envie de pleurer, de crier au monde sa souffrance, et de supplier le pardon à ceux qu'elle avait ciblé, blessé, et/ou tué.

Or, elle ne le pouvait pas... Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle estimait ne pas le mériter, mais c'était aussi parce que jamais elle ne prétendrait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle condamnait la vie d'un autre avec ses propres armes : elle avait du sang sur les mains, et elle l'assumait par soumission à ses péchés - des péchés qu'elle voulait à tout prix expier, mais qu'elle ne pourrait probablement plus jamais oublier.

En soulevant son bras, en endurant sans peine une douleur qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle se dit qu'au final, elle ne payait que le prix de ses erreurs. Et en tâtant de ses doigts ses yeux recouverts d'un bandage fin mais serré, en s'assurant que ses globes oculaires étaient toujours dans ses orbites, elle se promit de ne plus faire d'erreurs et de redevenir la Anya qu'elle était il y avait encore cinq mois : une machine de guerre qui ne vivait que pour détruire.

Parce qu'en tant que machine, elle ne ressentirait plus rien ; et en ne ressentant plus rien, elle ne ferait plus d'erreurs. Si elle devait sacrifier son humanité pour exécuter convenablement les ordres, alors elle le ferait : après tout, un de ses ordres les plus importants était de ne plus rien ressentir, d'être un outil parfait et de jouer son rôle.

Et elle était à présent un outil cassé... Une erreur ; un fardeau qui lui aura valu la douleur et la perte des siens.

C'était donc en enlevant adroitement le bandage qui couvrait ses yeux qu'elle décida que, quand elle ouvrirait de nouveau les yeux, elle les ouvrirait sur un nouvel objectif : être le personnage parfait ; peaufiner ses capacités ; mettre un voile épais sur ses émotions.

Mais c'était dans ces moments où on pensait que les choses devenaient meilleures que la vie prenait un tourment inattendu. Dans la lumière tristement douloureuse de sa chambre d'hôpital, ce n'était pas sur un nouvel objectif que ses yeux blessés s'ouvrir : c'était sur les orbites creux d'un des nombreux hommes qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Ce garçon qui était à peine un homme, et qui lui reprochait dans sa mort de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour lui éviter la torture qu'il avait enduré.

Une peur terrible l'assaillant, les yeux écarquillés baignés dans des larmes discrètes mais bien réelles, Anya souffrait d'une hallucination qui reflétait avec une perfection malsaine des souvenirs récents mais cauchemardesques. Parce que, elle le savait sans même jamais y penser : sa vie était un cauchemar... Et sa peur profonde la fit paniquer, coupant son souffle, et stimulant son rythme cardiaque.

Dans cette chambre d'hôpital trop blanche pour une âme si cassée, l'esprit brisé de la jeune fille provoqua en elle un mal ignoble que seuls les plus osés ou les plus lassés acceptaient d'évoquer, invitant la mort à venir s'installer pour jouer avec les fils encore tous intacts de ses membres maigres.

La poupée était cassée, et malheureusement pour elle, cette poupée ne pouvait pas mourir.

"_Laissez-moi mourir !_", aurait-elle voulu crier au monde. Mais le monde ne pouvait rien pour elle...

- Pitié... murmura-t-elle doucement, les yeux toujours écarquillés, fixés sur un cadavre qu'elle seule voyait.

_La poupée était cassée... Mais si son corps se réparait toujours de lui-même, son esprit se fissurait de plus en plus._

* * *

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre complètement. Elle ne savait pas combien exactement, mais ça n'avait désormais plus d'importance : son corps était de nouveau "réparé", pareil à celui d'un jouet neuf, avec de la chair et du sang en plus.

Elle était plus vivante qu'une marionnette, et cette pensée la fit sourire amèrement, sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi...

De son séjour à l'hôpital, il ne lui restait que des orbites creux. Ce souvenir la rendait malade, sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre le doigt sur ce qui en faisait une réalité. Elle oubliait, et c'était probablement pour le mieux... Depuis que cet homme - Jeremiah Gottwald - lui avait rendu ses souvenirs, elle savait qu'elle ne devait plus chercher à se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait oublié : désormais, pour elle, le passé était un prédateur terrifiant, l'une de ses plus grandes peurs.

Et alors qu'elle devrait détester le fait que ses pertes de mémoires continuaient à trouer vulgairement sa vie, elle en était plutôt soulagée. Grâce à Jeremiah Gottwald, elle savait ce que c'était que de se souvenir du passé ; mais à cause de lui, elle avait apprit à en avoir peur. Et parce qu'elle en avait peur, chaque oubli lui paraissait être une bénédiction.

Alors elle ne chercherait pas à se souvenir... Elle ne chercherait plus à comprendre, à savoir ; elle chercherait seulement à être l'outil parfait que ses supérieurs voulaient qu'elle soit.

C'était avec cette pensée qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Commandant, se préparant à recevoir le blâme de son échec. La mission avait été un succès, mais pour son Commandant, il avait été un échec. La base qu'ils étaient censés prendre avaient été détruite parce qu'Anya n'avait pas été assez rapide, stoppée dans sa progression par une grenade qui lui avait arrachée ses deux jambes.

Elle n'y était techniquement pour rien : c'était les risques. Mais à cause de la destruction de la base, les informations qu'ils recherchaient avaient été réduites en cendre ; et Anya, qui n'était qu'un soldat parmi d'autres, devait prendre le blâme de toute l'unité qu'elle avait assisté. Parce qu'Anya étant "spéciale", ses supérieurs exigeaient d'elle des performances aussi "spéciales" que sa propre personne... Or, anormale ou pas, lorsqu'Anya voyait l'un de ses membres arraché, il lui fallait du temps pour le voir repousser.

Mais ça, ses supérieurs ne semblaient pas l'accepter. Pour eux, son utilité n'était remarquable que dans son corps qui ne pouvait mourir, et ses capacités à tuer et à détruire. Car Anya n'était pas comme les autres... elle était _leur _outil spécial. Et en tant qu'outil, elle n'était avant tout qu'un prototype raté, seul parmi tous parce que, pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, le projet qui avait fait d'elle le monstre qu'elle était avait été arrêté en toute urgence quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Ce qui faisait d'elle un monstre unique, sans personne pour la comprendre, et sans égal...

Mais à quoi bon lui créer un être égal, quand on savait que, si elle ne pouvait mourir de blessures, son corps finirait par fatiguer et se décomposer, lui promettant une mort qu'elle savait douloureuse et qu'elle avait entendu prochaine? Et "prochaine" signifiait "dans quelques années au plus tard"...

Anya Alstreim n'était pas supposée exister en premier lieu...

Retenant un soupir, arrivée devant le bureau de son Commandant, elle se dit qu'elle était bien misérable.

Et avec reculons, souhaitant repartir le plus vite possible, elle frappa sur la porte face à elle, et l'ouvrit.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, réveillant Jeremiah de ses pensées et de ses doutes.

Assis sur l'une des chaises, faisant face au commandant, il se retourna lentement, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Et alors que la porte fut refermée par la nouvelle arrivée, il la regarda avancée vers le Commandant - et vers lui par la même occasion.

Elle ne lui épargna pas un regard, et Jeremiah, ne sachant pas comment agir face à son impolitesse, fronça simplement les sourcils, les lèvres tirées dans une ligne droite et n'attendant qu'à laisser connaître ses pensées. Mais il ne laisserait pas l'impolitesse de la jeune fille le troubler.

- Alstreim, salua froidement le Commandant. Assis-toi. Nous devons parler.

Impassible, parfaitement contrôlée, Anya ne s'assit pas, attirant un soupir lourd et lassé du Commandant. Et Jeremiah nota que ce dernier était probablement habitué au comportement de la jeune fille.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai faite appeler? demanda l'homme.

Anya, imperturbable, répondit lentement :

- Pour m'annoncer ma sentence?

A ces mots, le Commandant fronça les sourcils ; et Jeremiah ne savait pas à quoi il pensait. Lui-même se retint de froncer les sourcils plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, voulant éviter de faire remarquer son ennui de sitôt. Il avait besoin de jouer un rôle parfait pour avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur la personne d'Anya Alstreim.

- Dis-moi... fit le Commandant, en faisant un signe de tête vers Jeremiah. Reconnais-tu cet homme?

A ces mots, le visage d'Anya Altreim se tourna lentement vers lui ; et ses yeux, d'un rouge profond pailleté de roses et de cristaux clairs et limpides, se fixèrent sur Jeremiah. Et face à la profondeur du regard de la jeune fille, il retint une envie forte de déglutir, mal à l'aise, sous l'impression inconfortable que la fille pouvait lire en lui et voir dans son esprit et dans ses secrets.

Mais lorsque la jeune fille plissa les yeux, Jeremiah se sentit presque ridicule face à ses pensées : qu'importait qui était Anya Alstreim, qu'importait la profondeur de son regard, elle ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées.

Et alors qu'elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, alors qu'elle semblait chercher dans ses souvenirs qui était l'homme grand devant elle, Jeremiah ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était adorable.

Mais à sa surprise, elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers le Commandant, et d'une voix presque innocente, demanda :

- Je devrais?

Ceci n'avait aucun sens, pensa Jeremiah. Il avait vaincu la jeune fille - et d'une manière presque barbare ; il l'avait épargnée - elle lui devait la vie ; et par-dessus tout, il l'avait libérée de l'emprise du Geass et rendu ses souvenirs perdus. Et... elle ne se souvenait pas de lui?

Il se sentit vexé. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui dit que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle l'oubli, lui parmi tous ; mais il l'ignora...

Il voulait dire quelque chose, demander à l'enfant ce que son comportement et son impolitesse apparente voulait dire ; mais ce n'était pas à lui d'intervenir, et difficilement, il retint ses mots de franchir ses lèvres.

Et il eut bien fait, parce qu'à peine impressionné, comme habitué - et Jeremiah pensa que c'était étrange, le Commanda répondit, à demi-sévèrement :

- Tu devrais, en effet : cet homme est celui qui t'a vaincue il y a cinq mois.

A ces mots, Jeremiah décida d'attendre la réaction de l'enfant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette dernière écarquille les yeux et le dévisage de nouveau, comme cherchant à vérifier les dires du Commandant. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle recule d'un pas, comme tétanisée par une peur profonde qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Et en rien il ne s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille murmure son nom d'un ton presque incertain, avec un fond de crainte dans sa voix :

- Jeremiah Gottwald...

Il décida de l'ignorer, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si lui-même avait les sourcils froncés ou les yeux écarquillés ; il se résigna juste à tourner de nouveau son regard vers le Commandant, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Et il le vit sourire avec une satisfaction cruelle, malsaine ; Jeremiah décida alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

- Je vois que tu te souviens de lui, fit le Commandant.

Anya, alors, reprit contenance. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées qu'elle ne voulait pas voir s'installer, et redirigea son regard vers le Commandant. Puis d'une voix teintée de froideur et de reproches certainement volontairement mal cachés, elle répondit :

- Il est difficile d'oublier quelqu'un prêt à nous tuer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, pensa Jeremiah, le regard fixe et l'air impertubable.

D'autant plus qu'il l'avait épargnée... et qu'elle l'avait, semble-t-il, vraiment oublié : elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, après tout.

- J'imagine que c'est en effet difficile, fit le Commandant d'une voix à demi-moqueuse. Même pour quelqu'un qui a des pertes de mémoire.

Jeremiah, du coin de l'œil, vit Anya se raidir légèrement.

"_Pertes de mémoire_"... A ces mots, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit mal. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée, au juste? demanda Anya, froidement. J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec cet homme?

Les coudes sur la table et le menton reposé sur ses mains croisés, les lèvres du Commandant se tirèrent en un sourire léger mais indescriptible.

- Ça a bien un rapport avec moi, lâcha Jeremiah, sans réfléchir, ennuyé que l'on parle de lui sans l'intégrer à la conversation.

Anya lui lança un regard vide, peut-être légèrement menaçant, mais Jeremiah ne voulait pas se faire des idées si il s'avérait que c'était vraiment le cas. Il préférait ignorer le comportement de la jeune fille pour l'instant.

Cette dernière regarda de nouveau le Commandant, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, il lui demanda :

- Que penserais-tu si "_cet homme_" devenait ton propriétaire?

Jeremiah, soudain, se sentit très mal à l'aise. Qu'importait ce qu'il en semblait, cette question faisait de lui un homme mauvais. Il ne prétendait bien sûr pas être un saint, mais qu'on l'envisage comme le propriétaire d'une adolescente était... malsain. Terriblement et cruellement.

Anya devait certainement penser la même chose, puisque avec le ton le plus glacial qu'il avait pu entendre d'elle jusque là, elle répliqua :

- Mon propriétaire? Ai-je l'air d'un animal, mon Commandant?

Peut-être avait-elle l'ai d'un chaton ou d'un lapin, pensa Jeremaih, sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette pensée.

Le Commandant, d'une fureur contrôlée et d'une voix forte et autoritaire, répondit :

- Ce n'est pas la question, Alstreim. Réponds juste à la question.

Anya, pas le moins du monde impressionnée - du moins c'était ce que pensait Jeremiah, dit d'un ton soumis :

- Si c'était un ordre, alors je le considérerais comme tel.

Cette réponse gênait Jeremiah ; et le manque d'émotion d'Anya accentuait son malaise. Une relation où un être humain considérait un autre être humain comme son propriétaire était quelque chose de totalement _malade_, inacceptable ; mais quand il s'agissait d'une adolescente qui considérait ainsi un homme adulte et mature, ça sous-entendait une relation de nature sexuelle, uniquement sexuelle. Et Jeremiah ne supportait pas cette idée...

Pourtant, il l'avait lui-même choisit, par égoïsme, pour satisfaire sa conscience et sauver Anya Alstreim ; et ironiquement, il semblait que celui qui avait d'abord accepté ça - le Commandant - prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement, et à se servir d'Anya comme d'un outil pour le faire.

- Bien, fit le Commandant. Parce qu'à partir de ce soir, tu vivras sous sa tutelle.

A ces mots, Jeremiah vit Anya hausser un sourcil. Elle voulait probablement montrer sa curiosité et sa surprise, mais en le faisant, Jeremiah ressenti ses incertitudes et son inquiétude.

Elle ne croyait probablement pas les mots de son propre Commandant, pensa-t-il.

Ce dernier, froidement, dit :

- Il sera ton maître, ton superviseur, ton tuteur et ton propriétaire. Tu feras tout ce qu'il te dira de faire ; tu devras lui obéir et te soumettre à chacun de ses ordres. Pendant trois ans, tu ne devras rendre de comptes qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, Jeremiah vit le visage d'Anya pâlir considérablement et ses yeux s'écarquiller, une lueur qu'il ne pouvait décrire dans le regard. A n'en pas douter, ça ne lui plaisait pas...

- Est-ce clair? conclut sévèrement le Commandant.

Jeremiah se sentit soudainement mal pour elle. Et alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers lui, lui demandant muettement si elle avait bien entendu son Commandant et si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, elle demanda :

- Est-ce une blague?

Jeremiah ne savait pas à qui elle le demandait précisément - à lui ou à son Commandant. Mais machinalement, il secoua la tête, lui certifiant que les mots précédemment dits étaient tous la vérité cruelle qu'elle craignait de croire et d'accepter.

Et alors, comme si elle n'avait jamais été choquée par cette révélation, elle reprit contenance, masqua ses émotions avec un visage froid et indifférent ; et avec toute l'insensibilité dont elle était capable pour ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle regarda son Commandant, et dit, parfaitement impassible :

- C'est très clair, mon Commandant.

Ce dernier eut un sourire cruel ; mais pas un sourire qu'il adressa à Anya : un sourire qu'il adressa à Jeremiah. Et Jeremiah se sentirait coupable si il ne savait pas, lui, pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait.

Terriblement, il avait l'impression d'être acteur d'un trafic d'enfants. Et l'objet des convoitises malsaines et malades étaient ici Anya Alstreim...

* * *

Elle tira dans la tête, plus machinalement que volontairement. Avec une agressivité et une froideur que peu lui connaissaient, elle déchargea son chargeur sur la cible noire en face d'elle.

Et si son corps était dans cette salle de tir, si elle y était seule, son esprit était, lui, perdu dans un passé proche, situé à seulement quelques heures, et accompagné du souvenir de l'homme qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir : Jeremiah Gottwald.

Avant de le revoir, tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'un vide habituel et attendu, un vide douloureux qui faisait de sa dépression un état confortable, presque normal, et paisible malgré ses pensées sombres et ses souvenirs maudits. Mais désormais, avoir revu cet homme avait provoqué en elle une peur profonde et macabre ; et alors qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait devoir soumettre son corps et son esprit à cet homme, lui obéir comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec ces hommes qui lui avaient appris à ne jamais se plaindre et à accepter son sort, une terreur épouvantable accablait son cœur.

Elle aurait encore préféré le détester, le maudire, ou être répugnée par sa présence ; mais honteusement, le seul homme qui l'avait vaincu, celui-là même qui lui avait rendue ses souvenirs et condamnée à vouloir la mort plus qu'elle ne voulait la paix, provoquait en elle l'effroyable torture qu'engendrait une âme tourmentée.

Anya Alstreim ne pouvait plus prétendre ne plus avoir peur de personne ; et ce fait irrémédiable et involontaire l'effrayait.

* * *

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Que le spectacle commence

**Titre :** La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Jeremiah Gottwald / Anya Alstreim

**Rating :** -18 ans

**Résumé :** "Anya Alstreim ne se souvenait pas du début de sa vie, et c'était une évidence valable pour tout le monde. Pour elle, ses débuts n'en n'était pas, parce que d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, la vie l'avait mangée, avalée tout entière, et recrachée avec une âme blessée et damnée."

**Note d'auteur :** Merci de laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre, parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, et que j'ai l'impression que c'est maladroit.

* * *

**La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité**

**Chapitre 3 : Que le spectacle commence**

* * *

Il n'était plus temps de fuir... Anya se contenterait d'obéir, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus à ses supérieurs qu'elle devait obéir : c'était à Jeremiah Gottwald.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le dévisagea, sans raison apparente ; ou peut-être juste pour donner une réalité à ses pensées.

L'homme était grand, et même assis dans ce taxi, il lui apparaissait comme un géant ; mais le fait qu'elle soit elle-même petite pour son âge y était certainement pour quelque chose. Probablement en partie à cause de sa taille, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas sa proximité : ils étaient tous les deux installés à l'arrière du véhicule, le sac militaire d'Anya entre eux, serré possessivement à son côté, et Jeremiah beaucoup trop près au goût de la jeune fille.

Mais l'homme n'y était pour rien, et Anya savait que c'était elle qui exagérait ; mais elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Elle avait peur de cet homme, et c'était terriblement difficile pour elle et de ne rien laisser paraître, et de l'accepter. Parce qu'Anya ayant été élevée dans la violence, dans le but de tuer et de détruire, elle n'avait pas appris à gérer la peur : elle s'était toujours contenter de l'ignorer. _C'était les ordres, après tout..._

Mais cette fois, elle n'y arrivait plus. Depuis les cinq derniers mois, depuis qu'elle se souvenait et que tout dans sa tête était clair, c'était comme si son esprit n'avait plus assez de place pour contenir et gérer ses émotions ; et à cause de ça, son masque d'impassibilité presque permanente s'était brisé, et peu à peu, les fissures s'étaient agrandies à un point où ses émotions parvenaient à s'en échapper.

Et Anya n'ayant jamais su comment apprivoiser ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait juste continué à ignorer ce fait, cette sensibilité nouvelle et dérangeante ; et elle avait fini par en être victime : elle avait commis des erreurs irréparables aux yeux de ses supérieurs, et c'était probablement ce qui lui avait valu d'être "donnée" à Jeremiah Gottwald, le seul homme qui avait réussi à la vaincre, et accessoirement un individu clairement instable.

- Qu'y a-t-il? fit soudainement l'homme.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, le regard quelque peu sévère, mais surtout contrarié. Et Anya, après quelques secondes, décida de tourner la tête pour regarder l'extérieur à travers la vitre fermée.

Dehors, il pleuvait. Elle pensa amèrement que ce temps s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment...

* * *

Il avait fallu plus de cinq heures de taxi pour arriver à sa ferme après être partis de la base militaire, et Jeremiah souffla lourdement une fois le taxi hors de vue. L'obscurité lui fit se rendre compte à quel point il était tard, et son seul souhait était d'aller se coucher le plus vite possible.

Derrière lui, Anya le suivait docilement, sans rien dire. Il voulait dire quelque chose, la faire s'ouvrir à lui, mais il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre... Le peu de contact qu'il avait eut avec l'enfant lui avait fait comprendre que cette dernière le détestait, et à cause de ça, il préférait ne rien tenter pour l'instant. Ça serait assez gênant qu'elle le déteste encore plus à cause de sa maladresse.

De plus, si il devait être sincère, il n'avait pas envie de traiter avec Anya pour l'instant. Il était près de minuit, et il était fatigué ; il préférait donc attendre le lendemain pour mettre les choses au clair avec la jeune fille, et lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait ici, et pourquoi il était désormais celui à la superviser et à l'élever.

Parce que, bien sûr, même si elle n'avait rien demandé, Jeremiah se doutait bien qu'Anya avait ses questions ; et il n'était pas assez cruel pour la laisser dans l'ignorance.

Ouvrant la porte de chez lui, il se dit que le lendemain serait chargé ; et il préférait ne pas y penser.

Sans se retourner, il dit à Anya :

- Ma maison n'est pas bien grande, mais j'espère que ça te conviendra.

N'entendant pas de réponse - et n'en attendant de toute façon pas, il entra dans sa maison, alluma les lumière, et invita silencieusement Anya à le suivre.

* * *

C'était un mensonge : la maison était suffisamment grande. Jeremiah était soit un menteur, soit habitué à vivre dans un domicile largement plus grand et plus luxueux... Anya supposait sans mal que c'était la deuxième option. Après tout, l'homme devant elle avait beau avoir le corps d'un soldat entraîné, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il possédait une élégance rare, et ce, en dépit de la vulgarité de son bronzage et de la taille apparente de ses muscles.

Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser... Tout lui semblait étrange. Pourquoi un homme tel que Jeremiah viendrait-il se perdre dans une maison isolée, reculée et entourée d'orangers? Pourquoi, également, abandonnerait-il la vie confortable et presque ridiculement luxueuse qu'il pourrait vivre, pour habiter ce qui pourrait presque être considéré comme la solitude en elle-même?

Anya trouvait ça étrange ; mais au fond, elle pensait que ce n'était pas important : ça ne la regardait pas. Tout ce qui lui importait désormais, c'était d'obéir à cet homme pour les trois prochaines années. Elle suivrait les ordres à la lettre, même si elle devait perdre son âme pour ça. Et au bout des trois années qu'elle passerait avec l'homme, elle retournerait à la base, à sa _maison_... Et elle deviendrait l'outil parfait afin qu'elle n'ait plus à partir, à quitter tout ce pour quoi elle avait vécu.

Plus personne n'aurait d'excuse pour se débarrasser d'elle.

- Je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé? fit Jeremiah.

Son ton sonnait plus comme une question que comme une interrogation, et en réponse, Anya lui lança un regard vide. Son intervention était stupide : bien évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, puisque qu'elle avait passé les cinq dernières heures avec lui, à l'arrière d'un taxi.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te prépare quelque chose? continua l'homme.

Anya secoua la tête : tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller se coucher. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait ou non le lui dire. Elle ne connaissait pas la personnalité de l'homme, après tout ; et le peu qu'elle avait vu de lui était quelque chose qu'elle craignait profondément, car l'instabilité de l'homme était, à ses yeux, une menace qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de négliger. Et ce, en dépit du fait qu'elle lui devait une soumission absolue...

Elle le vit soupirer, probablement ennuyé par son comportement. Inconsciemment, elle se raidit, incertaine quant au jugement qu'il avait à son sujet et à ce qu'il ferait d'elle.

Mais à sa surprise, il semblait la comprendre, car il dit :

- Ecoute... je sais que tu dois avoir pas mal de questions. Mais je vois aussi que tu es fatiguée, et pour te dire la vérité, je le suis aussi. Alors puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir parler, que dirais-tu d'aller te reposer et d'attendre demain pour mettre les choses au clair?

Ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, pensa-t-elle.

Elle voulut y répondre, mais par inconfort, elle se contenta juste d'acquiescer. Jeremiah était le seul à vouloir "mettre les choses au clair" ; Anya, elle, ne voulait pas parler... Elle ne voulait pas même avoir des réponses à ses questions, par crainte d'en être déçue et/ou d'entendre ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle agissait volontairement en lâche, mais son esprit devenu de plus en plus fragile au cours des cinq derniers mois n'était pas assez fort pour supporter d'autres misères ; et alors qu'elle savait que fuir n'était pas une option, à ses yeux, c'était la solution la plus raisonnable.

Anya fuyait la réalité en ne faisant qu'un avec elle, en ignorant les vérités qu'elle ne voulait pas subir, et en se contentant d'obéir et d'être la marionnette de ses maîtres. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle avait fini par devenir une machine volontaire et soumise, le paradoxe de sa propre existence lui faisait porter le fardeau de sa faiblesse : elle n'avait que quinze ans, et terriblement, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle ne parvenait plus à avoir un contrôle parfait et irréprochable sur elle-même.

Et aux yeux d'Anya, en dépit de sa propre sensibilité, une seule personne était en faute : Jeremiah Gottwald, celui-là même qui lui avait rendu ses souvenirs et avait ainsi fait de son passé un monstre terrifiant et traumatisant.

Mais malgré tout, elle ne détestait pas l'homme. Elle le craignait, se méfiait de lui, mais elle ne le détestait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas y reprocher de lui avoir rendu ses horribles souvenirs quand il n'était pas celui qui les avait fait si détestables en premier lieu. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour avoir perdu face à lui et avoir laissé, quelques secondes seulement, ses émotions prendre le dessus sur elle.

Elle avait commis une erreur, et en le faisant, elle avait _elle-même_ été une erreur.

- Si tu veux bien me suivre... marmonna Jeremiah.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et le suivit silencieusement.

Montant des escaliers puis traversant un couloir, elle écouta seulement à demi-consciente les mots de Jeremiah, qui lui présentait sa demeure en lui indiquant ce qu'était chaque porte qu'ils passaient. La salle de bain, les chambres d'amis, et sa propre chambre au fond du couloir...

- C'est ma chambre, dis Jeremiah en ouvrant la porte. Et c'est aussi la tienne.

Si elle en avait eut la force, Anya aurait juste hausser les sourcils à ce commentaire. Mais le simple fait de savoir que cette chambre était désormais la sienne - _la leur_ - la fatigua encore plus, étrangement ; et elle se demanda alors quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Normalement, je t'aurais donnée une chambre d'amis, mais je veux te garder à l'œil. Et comme il parait que tu as l'habitude de quitter tes quartiers sans permission la nuit...

Il s'était permis de l'installer dans sa chambre, elle l'avait compris... Et même si elle aurait voulu s'en plaindre, contester sa décision, elle se tut, par fatigue et/ou par soumission - elle n'en savait rien.

De toute façon, elle n'était pas chez elle, alors elle se contenterait de tout accepter, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. C'était mieux que de dormir dehors, certainement... n'est-ce pas?

De plus, sa chambre avait l'air confortable. Elle n'était pas bien grande, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait venant de cet homme, mais elle était chaleureuse. A droite, contre le mur, il y avait un grand lit ; à gauche, en face de ce lit, s'en trouvait un autre, plus petit - elle supposait qu'il s'agissait du sien, désormais ; et au-dessus du plus petit lit, il y avait une fenêtre, pas bien grande, mais suffisamment pour qu'un enfant puisse y passer.

- Change-toi et va dormir, ordonna Jeremiah, autoritaire. Le plus petit lit est le tien. Fais ce que tu as à faire, parce qu'une fois que je viendrai me coucher, je fermerai la porte à clef, et je garderai la clef avec moi.

Anya, une fois encore, acquiesça simplement, sans rien dire. Ça l'ennuyait qu'il l'enferme à clef, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas habituée... Elle aurait juste préférait que Jeremiah ne suive pas le même chemin que ceux à qui elle "appartenait" précédemment.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle ne prit pas son temps pour découvrir la chambre. Elle se changea juste, enfila une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais qu'elle portait les nuits depuis déjà plusieurs années ; puis sans même sortir le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait de son sac, elle alla se coucher, s'allongeant dans son nouveau lit, face au mur, et le dos tourné au lit de Jeremiah.

Peut-être assez étonnamment, et certainement à cause de toute la fatigue accumulée, elle s'endormit rapidement, non sans laisser une larme discrète couler au passage.

Elle se sentait terriblement abandonnée.

* * *

Anya était si petite et maigre qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle avait réellement quinze ans. Mais face à son corps endormie, Jeremiah se dit que la jeune fille avait pourtant une maturité impressionnante, presque tragique pour quelqu'un de si jeune...

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait concernant l'enfant. C'était comme si il se trompait lourdement sur ce qu'il faisait et sur le peu qu'il connaissait d'elle, et c'était également comme si il n'était qu'un pion sur un échiquier trop grand pour jouer convenablement.

C'était... _maladroit_. Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des films. Après tout, il n'avait techniquement aucune raison apparente de s'occuper d'Anya Alstreim, ni même de la protéger. Et le fait que cette dernière lui "appartenait" le gênait terriblement : il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de pervers sexuel, en raison des mots-mêmes qu'avait utilisé le Commandant concernant le lien nouveau, encore superficiel, qu'il avait avec la jeune fille.

Mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour la protéger, alors il serait son propriétaire, son maître, son _tout_. Peut-être voulait-il juste être un héros - ou tout simplement être utile ; et peut-être aussi que la pitié qu'il avait ressenti pour Anya lorsqu'il l'avait vu blessée et bandée y étaient pour quelque chose... mais ça n'avait vraiment plus d'importance : il la sauverait, même si ses méthodes n'étaient pas les meilleures.

Face à lui, à seulement quelques pas de là, Anya dormait paisiblement, presque _trop_ silencieusement. Et Jeremiah, qui s'était pourtant accoutumé à la solitude, n'avait pas le cœur à la considérer comme une intruse dans sa vie : elle était jeune, et il allait faire en sorte qu'elle devienne quelqu'un et pour elle-même, et pour lui.

Parce que, bien sûr, il ne comptait pas la sauver gratuitement. Il allait se sauver avec elle, et grâce à elle.

Si il avait été moins désespéré, peut-être que Jeremiah n'aurait pas penser à quelque chose de ce genre. Et peut-être qu'il aurait compris que ça ressemblait à un sacrifice : en dépit de vouloir croire que ce qu'il faisait était juste, il ne faisait, au final, que sacrifier Anya Alstreim. Et le plus pathétique était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, croyant ne faire que ce qui était le mieux pour elle, et sans même avoir pensé aux conséquences de ses choix.

Car, dans trois ans, si il ne faisait pas d'Anya Alstreim une machine de guerre... que deviendrait-elle? Parce qu'après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire d'elle l'outil que ses supérieurs voulaient qu'elle soit ; bien au contraire !

_Ce qu'il croyait être qu'un échec et mat n'était peut-être, au final, qu'un simple échec._ Jeremiah n'avait pas encore gagné.

Et plongeant peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve, son réveil prochain ne serait probablement pas celui d'un vainqueur.

* * *

_"Détruis", tel était son ordre. L'ordre principal qui avait fait d'elle une meurtrière à la solde de l'armée, et qui garantissait pourtant, si obéissance de sa part, le moins de douleurs physiques possible qu'on pouvait lui faire endurer._

_Elle avait toujours su que c'était "mal", et pourtant, elle ne savait pas comment faire le "bien". On l'avait élevée pour devenir une arme, pour réussir les missions normalement impossibles à réussir, ou tout simplement suicidaires... Et alors que ça faisait mal, alors que sa condition lui broyait le cœur, elle se soumettait à l'ordre qui guidait sa vie parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement ; parce qu'elle avait toujours fait ainsi et que ça lui était "normal"._

_Le pathétisme de sa situation résultait probablement de ce fait : ce qu'elle faisait - bien qu'elle avait conscience que c'était mal, lui était une douloureuse normalité. Et alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait un changement dans son existence grise et noire, elle ne faisait rien pour que ce changement devienne une réalité : elle se contentait juste de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire._

_Et même si elle savait que c'était égoïste, elle se reconnaissait à elle-même qu'elle tuait pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus endurer ce qu'elle avait déjà dû endurer et qui, à défaut de marquer définitivement son corps comme ça aurait été le cas pour quelqu'un d'autre, avait déjà commencé à détruire son esprit. Sa santé mentale ne tenait plus qu'à un fil mince, et même si c'était une honte pour le soldat qu'elle était, elle le savait._

_Elle obéirait, et elle ne penserait plus à rien pour le faire. Elle en avait besoin..._

_Ce fut donc sans hésiter qu'elle cibla l'homme en face d'elle. Elle le détruirait, parce que c'était sa mission._

_"Détruis"._

_La voix de ses supérieurs devenait sa propre voix, et tristement, c'était le seul chemin de son existence._

_Anya Alstreim était un monstre, et cette pensée lui était tellement évidente qu'elle n'en tint pas compte : elle était avant tout un soldat, une arme de guerre à elle seule, dont le fardeau était sa propre condition._

_En face d'elle, Jeremiah Gottwald souriait moqueusement, les orbites creux, sans globes oculaires, et dont une fontaine de sang s'écoulait vulgairement._

_- Je suis ton maître, dit-il d'une voix grave et monstrueuse._

_Il n'y avait pas de maître, pensa amèrement Anya. Juste un propriétaire fou. Fou et fort... Tragique, peut-être aussi. Le seul assez fort pour la vaincre et la tuer..._

_- Oseras-tu me désobéir?_

_Si elle lui désobéissait, peut-être qu'il la libérerait? Si elle ne se soumettait pas, il la tuerait peut-être? Mais pour la tuer, il lui faudrait se déchaîner ; et elle ne savait même pas si son corps arrêterait de se régénérer pour enfin la laisser mourir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa vie prendrait vraiment fin ; bientôt... Mais quand? Quand trouverait-elle enfin le salut?_

_- Non, répondit-elle._

_Elle avait trop peur de cet homme, et ce, sans même réellement comprendre d'où lui venait cette terreur profonde et abominable._

_Jeremiah, si c'était possible, sourit encore plus. Et alors qu'elle baissait son arme, se rendant et acceptant sa punition, l'homme devint son propre reflet ; et se voir elle-même avec les yeux creux, globes oculaires arrachés, provoqua en elle une frayeur glaciale et incontrôlable._

_Mais en y pensant, elle sourit à son tour ironiquement : elle l'avait déjà fait. Dans un passé sombre et lointain elle avait tenté de s'arrêter elle-même ; mais qu'importait le nombre de fois qu'elle le détruisait... son corps n'arrêtait pas de se régénérer._

_En face d'elle, son reflet, la Anya sans globes oculaires, dit d'une voix profondément cruelle mais enjouée malgré tout :_

_- Que le spectacle commence, alors !_

_Elle serait impitoyable._

* * *

Le lendemain, le rêve fut oublié, laissant Anya porter le malaise d'un souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas.

En se réveillant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'espérer que tout avait été un horrible cauchemar... Le lit dans lequel elle dormait était trop confortable pour être confondu avec celui de ses ( anciens ) quartier, et jamais elle ne se réveillait après le levé du soleil. Or, là, par la fenêtre au-dessus de son nouveau lit, la lumière du soleil filtrait sans mal, presque joyeusement, entre les nuages gris ; et le bleu du ciel lui confirmait que la matinée était déjà bien entamée.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non, et elle se sentit brusquement paniquer. N'aurait-elle pas dû se lever plus tôt? Que dirait Jeremiah? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillée en même temps que lui, puisqu'ils partageaient la même chambre?

C'était stupide... Que faisait-elle là, au juste?

Elle se força à se calmer, et comme si elle n'avait jamais craint la future réaction de l'homme, elle se leva, s'habilla pour le jour, fit son lit, puis plia sa chemise de nuit et la posa au pied du lit, comme elle avait été forcée et habituée à le faire à la base. Elle n'avait répété que ce qu'elle faisait chaque matin, plus machinalement qu'autre chose...

Et sans se presser, presque apathique, fidèle à son attitude habituelle, elle descendit rejoindre Jeremiah qui, semblait-il, ne s'était lui-même pas encore préparé pour la journée : il ne portait sur lui qu'un simple pantalon - le même que la veille ; et _seulement_ ce pantalon.

De l'entrée de la cuisine, elle l'observait silencieusement, attendant ses ordres.

L'homme lui tournait le dos, occupé à boire un verre d'eau. De là où elle était, Anya pouvait sans mal suivre le mouvement de ses muscles ; et alors que, venant de l'armée, elle était habituée à ce genre de chose, ici s'agissant de son nouveau tuteur, elle en était gênée. Et cette gêne n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque embarras : Anya était juste inquiète de ce que l'homme ferait d'elle, parce que voir ainsi ses muscles et son dos large et nu lui était une preuve suffisante pour constater la force de l'homme ; et cette force, dans la tête d'Anya, était une menace. Parce que l'homme pouvant faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre...

Jamais elle n'avait considéré ses compagnons comme une menace... Jeremiah, lui, était différent. Il était le nouveau maître et propriétaire de son existence, après tout.

Et elle s'était réveillée trop tard pour qu'il ne le lui fasse pas regretter, n'est-ce pas?

- Nous devons parler, commença Jeremiah après avoir posé son verre.

L'homme se retourna pour la regarder, impassible.

Anya n'était pas surprise qu'il ait senti sa présence, mais son manque de sévérité lui fit froid dans le dos, même si elle n'en montrait rien. Ça lui rappelait un homme, à la voix douce et remplie de compassion, mais qui pourtant l'avait fait tant souffrir qu'il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'elle se perde elle-même. Et malgré ce que cet homme lui avait fait, il avait toujours gardé cette pitié dans ses yeux fatigués, comme si il n'était pas celui qui lui avait fait toutes ces choses abominables desquelles il la plaignait.

Cet homme avait été un monstre parmi les hommes, et il avait été une des personnes les plus effrayantes qu'Anya avait connu, et ce, en dépit du fait qu'il avait été très apprécié par les gens, et que jamais ces derniers n'auraient supposé ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Anya ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, mais elle espérait sincèrement que cet homme était mort. Qu'il ne fasse plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit...

- Mais assis-toi d'abord, fit Jeremiah en lui indiquant une chaise au hasard.

Presque à contre-cœur, Anya obéit.

Jeremiah continua sur sa lancée :

- Il est un peu tard, mais tu devrais avaler quelque chose. Que préfères-tu? Café? Thé? Lait?

En regardant l'horloge accrochée sur le mur en face d'elle, elle vit qu'il était près de dix heures du matin. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà dormi jusque aussi tard, sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu'elle était hospitalisée ; et pourtant... elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment reposée. Elle était fatiguée.

- Rien, répondit-elle.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle se laissait mourir : elle n'avait juste pas envie d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Mais Jeremiah n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ça, puisque sans aucune douceur, il déposa un bol de lait chaud devant elle.

- Je m'attendais à cette réponse, lui dit-il.

Puis il s'assit en face d'elle, avec son propre bol de café - certainement pas le premier de la matinée.

Et après avoir lâché un soupir, il dit :

- Alors... quelles sont tes questions?

* * *

**A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le marché local

**Titre :** La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Jeremiah Gottwald / Anya Alstreim

**Rating :** -18 ans

**Résumé :** "Anya Alstreim ne se souvenait pas du début de sa vie, et c'était une évidence valable pour tout le monde. Pour elle, ses débuts n'en n'était pas, parce que d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, la vie l'avait mangée, avalée tout entière, et recrachée avec une âme blessée et damnée."

**Note d'auteur :** J'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être améliorée en écriture, mais... ma façon actuelle d'écrire n'est-elle pas trop "lourde"?

* * *

**La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité**

**Chapitre 4 : Le marché local**

* * *

- Alors... quelle sont tes questions?

Ses questions... Elle en avait, évidemment. Mais ce que l'homme n'avait certainement pas compris, c'était qu'Anya ne voulait pas de réponse à ses questions. D'un côté, elle voulait savoir ; mais d'un autre, la peur de ce que la réalité lui renverrait apaisait sa curiosité.

Dans le monde d'Anya, qui avait déjà trop souffert, il valait mieux ne rien savoir pour ne pas regretter de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

Face à elle, Jeremiah souffla. Puis il prit une gorgée de café, comme pour calmer une colère qu'il essayait de cacher, et dit :

- Tu es consciente que nous allons devoir vivre trois ans ensembles, n'est-ce pas?

Elle acquiesça, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Et tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle, sans lever le regard de son bol de lait.

- Alors quoi?

Le ton sévère de Jeremiah lui fit lever les yeux vers lui.

- Mes supérieurs m'ont donnée à Jeremiah, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle le vit hausser les sourcils, la colère qu'elle avait perçu plutôt envolée pour être remplacée par une expression de surprise.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il, le ton incertain.

Anya, impassible, se répéta :

- Mes supérieurs m'ont donnée à Jeremiah.

D'apparence décontenancée, Jeremiah ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre ; et Anya pensa alors qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, puis il fit :

- Justement ! Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir vaincue?

En dépit d'avoir fait sonner sa réponse comme une question, c'était bel et bien une affirmation. Anya n'était pas dupe : si Jeremiah était désormais celui à la superviser, c'était parce qu'il était le seul à l'avoir vaincue ; et aux yeux de ses supérieurs, Jeremiah était donc la "perle" qui pourrait la contrôler si jamais elle se décidait à ne plus leur obéir.

Elle était une arme élevée pour servir l'armée, mais même elle, qui se cachait derrière un masque presque constant d'indifférence, avait des sentiments et des émotions. Et à cause de ça, à cause de ce qui la rendait humaine, ses supérieurs craignaient qu'un jour, elle leur désobéisse et refuse de continuer à se battre pour eux. Elle le savait, bien entendu.

Mais elle ne comptait pas leur désobéir, parce que quoi qu'ils pouvaient penser, l'armée était sa seule maison. Et elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller...

- Tu serais capable de m'arrêter, continua-t-elle, imperturbable. Si je venais à me rebeller...

Jeremiah fronça encore plus les sourcils, semblant contrarié.

- Qui t'a dit ça? demanda-t-il.

- Je peux réfléchir par moi-même.

- Et si tu avais tort?

A cela, Anya haussa un sourcil, le défiant silencieusement de réellement lui donner tort.

- C'est le cas? demanda-t-elle.

Mais sans qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre, Anya continua :

- Malgré tout, je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu as accepté de me superviser.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Jeremiah fit, mal assuré :

- En fait... je suis celui qui l'a décidé.

Elle haussa de nouveau un sourcil ; c'était probablement l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, plus rien de la stupidité des hommes ne l'étonnait.

D'un ton presque autoritaire, comme si elle avait mal entendu, elle interrogea l'homme :

- Pardon?

Jeremiah, fronçant les sourcils, contrarié, lui répondit :

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Malheureusement, pensa-t-elle. Que lui voulait donc l'homme?

D'un ton à son tour mal assuré, elle demanda, maudissant sa propre faiblesse :

- Mais... pourquoi?

En face d'elle, Jeremiah sembla tout à coup fatigué, comme si il portait un poids terriblement lourd sur ses larges épaules.

- Qui sait... fit-il. Je crois que je ne suis pas sûr de la réponse moi-même.

Il n'était pas sûr de la réponse? Anya eut envie de se moquer de lui.

- Tu te moques de moi? demanda-t-elle le plus amèrement possible. Je vais passer trois ans avec toi, à obéir à chacun de tes ordres, sans que tu ne saches pourquoi tu as décidé d'avoir les pleins pouvoir sur moi en premier lieu?

- Tes supérieurs attendent bien quelque chose de moi, répondit Jeremiah, presque trop calmement.

L'impassibilité de l'homme ne provoquait que plus de colère chez Anya, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et se força à ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ses émotions de filtrer à travers son indifférence habituelle. Et à dire vrai, elle ne l'accepterait pas : son apathie contribuait à faire d'elle un bon soldat, après tout.

- J'espère alors pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit-elle. Ils ne sont pas du genre à pardonner à ceux qui échouent.

- Tu parles d'expériences?

- Cette information est confidentielle.

* * *

Confidentielle? L'enfant se moquait-elle de lui?

Il retint son envie de lui répondre, sachant qu'il serait probablement désagréable. Et il ne voulait pas commencer sur de mauvaises bases avec la jeune fille juste parce qu'il ne se contrôlait pas : il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre venant d'elle, et il ne prendrait pas le risque de regretter ses propres mots et réactions plus tard.

Alors sans s'en occuper, il but son café, silencieusement.

Jusqu'à que le regard fixe d'Anya le dérange réellement. Et alors qu'il voulait lui faire part de son impolitesse, il dit plutôt, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas touché son bol de lait :

- Si tu n'aimes pas le lait, tu devrais le dire.

En réponse, la jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Pourrais-je juste avoir mes ordres? demanda-t-elle.

Face à cette question, Jeremiah se demanda si l'enfant n'était pas masochiste.

- Ne sois pas pressée, répondit-il. Tu viens tout juste de te lever.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller en même temps que toi.

Si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à ramener un réveil, pensa l'homme. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas à lui reprocher de l'avoir laissée se reposer... Si il ne l'avait pas réveillée - et si elle avait dormi plus qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle en avait besoin.

La veille, la jeune fille était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ressemblait à un cadavre. Sa peau extrêmement pâle ressortait terriblement à cause de ses vêtements noirs, et ses cernes trop visibles ne faisaient que souligner la fatigue dont elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte elle-même. Et à cette vision, Jeremiah n'avait ressenti qu'une pitié impitoyable pour l'enfant.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle semblait fatiguée ; heureusement moins que la veille. Ses cernes n'étaient presque plus visibles, mais sa peau restait d'une pâleur déconcertante. Ça aurait été inquiétant si Anya n'était pas déjà naturellement pâle.

Avec un fond de colère face au manque de reconnaissance de l'enfant, Jeremiah rétorqua :

- En quoi est-ce que ça te dérange, au juste? Je préfère que tu sois reposée plutôt que tu t'évanouisses à cause de la fatigue.

- Ne m'insulte pas, répondit Anya en plissant les yeux. Je peux ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours et effectuer mes missions sans problème.

- Et tu trouves ça normal?

Et là, comme si la dispute n'avait jamais commencé, Anya pencha la tête sur le côté et, avec une innocence qui rappela à Jeremiah à quel point elle était jeune, demanda :

- Ça ne l'est pas?

Jeremiah calma sa colère, déconcerté par le changement d'attitude de l'enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait, au juste?

Il lui répondit :

- Ça ne l'est pas, non.

- Ça ne l'est pas... répéta Anya après un temps de silence, comme pour marquer ce fait dans sa réalité.

Puis comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, Anya l'ignora, buvant le bol de lait qu'il lui avait servi.

* * *

- _J'ai tout perdu_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Autrefois, son seul ami - Gino - ne cessait de parler de son avenir prometteur. Il en parlait souvent, afin de ne pas lui faire oublier qu'elle deviendrait quelqu'un d'important ; même si ce n'était qu'au sein de l'armée. Elle lui avait dit maintes fois qu'elle ne voulait pas être quelqu'un d'important ; elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de lui dire qu'elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour que son nom ne soit pas oublié par la suite.

C'était étrange de penser que, malgré ses troubles de mémoire, il y avait encore des choses qui lui avaient été inoubliables. Son appareil photo, toujours dans une de ses poches ; ses capacités hors du commun, inhumaines et monstrueuses ; son rôle dans la vie, qui continuait encore à la mâcher impitoyablement ; le fait qu'il ne lui restait, tout au plus, que quelques années à vivre ; et d'autres choses sans importance pour le monde, mais qui signifiaient tout pour elle...

Anya avait toujours eut des problèmes avec ses propres souvenirs, ne sachant plus lesquels elle devait croire et ceux qui étaient faux. Mais des choses, étrangement, et certainement à force d'habitude, lui avait été impossibles à oublier.

Mais désormais, tout dans sa tête était clair. Il y avait des choses dont elle ne se souvenait toujours pas, où sa mémoire était trouée par des manques qu'elle n'expliquait pas, mais... jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi... légère. Claire. Vraie...

Elle reconnaissait au moins ça à Jeremiah Gottwald : l'homme lui avait rendu ses horribles souvenirs, mais par la même occasion, il avait allégé le poids de son amnésie. Et elle pouvait désormais se souvenir.

Même si, pour être sincère, elle avait encore des pertes de mémoire. Mais... ces pertes de mémoire n'étaient pas grand chose comparées à celles dont elle était habituée. Elles étaient juste... des intruses qu'elle acceptait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Et pourtant, paradoxalement à son contentement et son acceptation, tout ce qui constituait désormais sa mémoire - les manques comme les réels souvenirs - n'était pour elle qu'un chaos abominable. Un chaos qui l'avait changé, qui continuerait probablement à la changer, et qui, elle le craignait, risquait de la mener à sa perte.

Non, se dit-elle. Le chaos n'était pas dangereux : c'était le paradoxe en lui-même qui l'était.

Elle retint un soupir face à cette constatation.

- Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est pas grave.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit-elle.

Plus tôt, Jeremiah lui avait demandé si elle savait comment faire marcher sa télévision. Il lui avait été surprenant de constater que l'homme grand avec qui elle vivait désormais n'était pas lui-même capable d'une chose aussi simple. Mais en fait, Anya avait vite fait de se rendre compte que la télé était en réalité cassée. Et du coup, avec les outils qu'elle avait ramené de la base, elle avait décidé de la réparer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça...

- Voilà, dit-elle. Ça devrait être bon.

Elle déposa ses outils sur la petite table en face de la télé, et sans regarder Jeremiah, debout à côté elle parce qu'il avait voulu l'aider, demanda :

- Est-ce tout?

- Tu es vraiment débrouillarde, n'est-ce pas? fit Jeremiah, presque impressionné.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

En réalité, ce n'était pas réellement une question de débrouillardise : à l'armée, il était nécessaire de connaître les bases en mécaniques pour tous les soldats au front. Avant - et après - avoir été une des Round, Anya elle-même avait été un soldat de terrain, habituée au front et à la mort. Et ses connaissances en mécaniques lui avaient été énormément utiles.

Et même dans la vie de tous les jours... Elle était celle qui entretenait et réparait son appareil photo lorsque celui-ci dysfonctionnait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire, mais en quelque sorte, cet appareil photo était son bien le plus précieux, le seul _totalement_ inoubliable et rassemblant ses souvenirs figés en images fixes mais vivantes.

Bien sûr, à cause de l'importance qu'elle donnait au petit appareil, elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre y touche. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait devenir violente si un jour ça arrivait, et ce, en dépit de sa personnalité détachée.

Elle ne supporterait pas de voir ses souvenirs appartenir à quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle.

Les images de son appareil photo étaient des pièces du puzzle de _sa_ mémoire, après tout.

- Demain, on ira t'acheter des vêtements au marché.

Elle regarda l'homme, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- L'armée fournit déjà mes vêtements, lui dit-elle après un moment de silence.

- Je ne te parle pas d'uniformes, mais de vrais vêtements.

Elle baissa le regard pour s'assurer que ses vêtements étaient bien ceux qu'elle avait mis le matin, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur et qu'elle portait bien ce qu'elle voulait porter, répliqua :

- Ce sont mes vêtements de ville.

Jeremiah haussa un sourcil, puis presque moqueusement, fit :

- Qu'importe ce que tu dis, ça reste un uniforme.

Il avait raison, pensa Anya. Alors elle décida de ne rien lui répondre, ennuyée et frustrée que l'homme ait raison. Même si ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça que ses seuls vêtements soient des uniformes...

Avant, elle avait déjà eut de _vrais_ vêtements. Gino, souriant et chaleureux, lui en avait acheté et l'avait convaincue de les mettre, disant qu'elle serait mignonne avec des jupes et des vêtements de filles.

Mais après l'humiliation d'avoir perdu son rang de Round, l'armée qu'elle avait servi depuis son plus jeune âge avait confisqué les jolis vêtements que Gino lui avait offert, prétendant qu'elle deviendrait un échec si elle se ramollissait à cause de son désir de féminité.

Anya était restée vide de toutes émotions, mais intérieurement, elle avait pleuré qu'on lui enlève la seule chose qui la liait encore à Gino - son seul ami. Le seul à lui avoir offert de jolis vêtements juste pour elle, et non pour des missions militaires...

* * *

Le lendemain, Jeremiah avait insisté pour l'emmener de bonne heure au marché locale.

Le marché n'était pas bien grand, mais pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il ne fusse pas encore sept heures du matin, beaucoup de gens s'y trouvaient. C'était probablement des gens épargnés par la guerre, au vu de leur humeur fraîche et vivante.

Mais Anya n'était pas étonnée que ces gens n'ait pas eut à subir les ravages de la guerre. Ce qui la surprenait, c'était qu'autant de gens soit réunis ici alors que cet endroit était reculé, sans habitation ni civilisation à moins de plusieurs kilomètres. Jeremiah avait voulut s'isoler, et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il lui avait répondu qu'il avait été tellement proche de l'Empereur Lelouch qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'éviter de se montrer publiquement pendant quelques mois.

- Le marché est normalement plus grand, lui dit l'homme. Tous les marchands ne doivent pas encore être arrivés.

Le marché était déjà suffisamment grand pour un coin aussi isolé, eut-elle envie de rétorquer.

Machinalement, elle sortit son appareil photo et prit une photo du marché, avec tous ces gens qui le faisaient vivre et ces belles couleurs qu'elle n'avait vu que trop rarement pour les cinq derniers mois.

A côté d'elle, elle sentit Jeremiah la regarder.

Elle le regarda à son tour, attendant ses instructions ; et il lui dit :

- Allons déjeuner. La marchande que je cherche n'est pas encore arrivée.

Anya regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle. Un marché aussi grand et avec autant de gens pour un endroit si isolé était vraiment trop _bizarre_, à ses yeux.

Elle ravala un soupir et suivit Jeremiah, qui la dirigea vers un coin reculé du marché, avec des tables et des chaises sorties devant une caravane vieille et sale.

Jeremiah s'installa à une des tables et, voyant ses réticences à faire de même, lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce qu'elle fit.

Et sans tarder, un homme grand et gros se présenta à eux.

- Que veulent ce monsieur et cette jolie demoiselle? demanda-t-il vulgairement, d'une voix lourde mais d'un ton sympathique.

- Je prendrais un café, répondit Jeremiah.

L'homme grand et gros la regarda alors, et Anya, qui ne voulait rien, décida de l'ignorer. Elle n'aimait pas parler sans raison ; elle ne répondait pas aux gens quand elle ne voulait pas leur répondre. Et vraiment, elle ne voulait rien, de toute façon.

Mais l'homme gras, sympathique, ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle, semblait-il ; et Anya eut presque pitié de lui. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle userait de sa voix pour lui.

- Deux cafés, entendit-elle Jeremiah dire.

Elle tourna son regard vers Jeremiah, sans se préoccuper de l'autre homme qui partait mal à l'aise à cause d'elle.

- Je ne voulais rien, dit-elle avec un fond de reproche.

En face d'elle, Jeremiah soupira lourdement, apparemment contrarié.

Sans vraiment s'y intéresser, elle prit une photo de lui, figeant à jamais son expression.

- Enregistré, merci.

Son ton machinal lui apparaissait comme un fantôme, et elle se demanda alors quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris une photo non pas pour s'en souvenir, mais juste pour ajouter une image fixe au puzzle de sa mémoire.

Elle n'était pas nostalgique. Elle était terrifiée, et elle n'en montrait rien. Avant de se souvenir, avant que Jeremiah ne répare sa mémoire douloureusement incomplète, elle n'aurait jamais cru que le passé pouvait faire si mal. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son propre passé la hanterait...

Et pourtant, désormais, ses cauchemars n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux d'autrefois : ses cauchemars étaient basés sur ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Ses cauchemars les plus récents avaient des yeux creux...

- Ne prends pas de photo de moi, maugréa Jeremiah.

Elle l'ignora.

Elle ignora aussi l'homme grand et gros qui venait leur servir leur café, comme si elle ne l'avait vraiment pas remarqué.

La photo de Jeremiah, figée dans son petit appareil, lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme brisé.

- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

Et Jeremiah soupira de nouveau.

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose sur son impolitesse, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, préférant boire son café avant qu'il ne devienne froid. Elle n'aimait pas le goût du café froid.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus boire de café sans sucre, et elle maudit silencieusement Jeremiah pour ça.

Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient eux aussi à s'installer sur les tables. Il y avait des groupe d'amis ; il y avait aussi des familles. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, ça la rendait mal à l'aise...

Mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de demander à Jeremiah si ils pouvaient partir, ce dernier alla payer, sans rien dire.

Elle rangea son appareil photo dans sa poche et suivit l'homme. Et alors qu'il l'emmena vers une marchande qui venait tout juste de s'installer, il lui dit :

- Choisis ce que tu veux.

- _Je ne veux rien_, pensa-t-elle.

C'était difficile de choisir. Ce n'était pas qu'il y avait des vêtements qui lui plaisaient particulièrement, mais c'était qu'elle ne savait pas juste ce que Jeremiha voulait qu'elle porte. Elle avait l'habitude de ses uniformes, et les rares fois où elle avait porté autre chose, c'était lorsqu'elle était une Round, parce que Gino l'avait pratiquement forcée à s'habiller en individu - et non en soldat.

Gino aurait su quoi choisir.

- Puis-je vous aider?

La vendeuse, à la voix douce mais au ton autoritaire, avait certainement compris les doutes d'Anya quant aux vêtements à choisir. Elle n'aurait pas à traiter avec Jeremiah, au moins.

- Cette gosse a besoin de vêtements, répondit Jeremiah à la vendeuse.

Anya regarda la vendeuse, sans rien dire. La femme avait bien une trentaine d'années, et son sourire était trop doux pour qu'elle ne soit pas une mère.

- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier? lui demanda la femme.

Elle voulut l'ignorer, mais la femme avait quelque chose en elle qui faisait qu'Anya aurait été gênée de ne pas lui répondre.

- Je veux juste des vêtements dans lesquels je serai à l'aise.

Le regard de la femme s'illumina, et Anya regretta presque de lui avoir répondu.

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Euh... dois-je continuer cette fan-fiction, ou bien passer à autre chose? Parce que maintenant que je me suis améliorée en écriture, je voudrais écrire une autre fan-fiction sur un autre anime, mais si vous voulez que je finisse d'abord celle-là, je le ferai. Dîtes-le juste !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Trois mois plus tard

**Titre :** La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Jeremiah Gottwald / Anya Alstreim

**Rating :** -18 ans

**Résumé :** "Anya Alstreim ne se souvenait pas du début de sa vie, et c'était une évidence valable pour tout le monde. Pour elle, ses débuts n'en n'était pas, parce que d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, la vie l'avait mangée, avalée tout entière, et recrachée avec une âme blessée et damnée."

**Note d'auteur :** Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

* * *

**La Marionnette à fils d'Humanité**

**Chapitre 5 : Trois mois plus tard**

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés.

Elle vivait chez Jeremiah Gottwald depuis trois mois. Ça avait été trois _longs_ mois...

Trois mois qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Elle aurait été plus utile sur le front. Beaucoup plus utile...

Jeremiah était gentil. Jeremiah se mettait facilement en colère, mais il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle. Il ne lui ordonnait pas non plus de faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, et depuis les trois derniers mois, grâce à lui, elle n'avait pas eut à prendre la vie de qui que ce soit ni même à souffrir terriblement de blessures que seule la guerre pouvait causer.

Jeremiah avait été cruel d'écraser aussi impitoyablement son rôle dans la vie. Pourquoi était-elle là, au juste? Ses supérieurs avaient-ils vraiment fait confiance en l'homme pour la superviser? Que cherchaient-ils en l'abandonnant à Jeremiah Gottwald?

Trois mois qu'elle se posait les mêmes questions.

Anya Alstreim avait passé toute sa vie dans l'ignorance. Il y avait encore huit mois, elle ne connaissait pas son propre passé, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait considérer comme la réalité entre les souvenirs qu'elle avait et ceux figés dans son appareil photo.

Alors désormais, elle ne supportait plus qu'on la laisse dans le secret, qu'on lui cache des choses - notamment quand elle était la première concernée.

Face à elle, dormant dans son lit, Jeremiah Gottwald ne faisait aucun bruit, discret dans son sommeil. C'était le moment d'agir.

Silencieusement, Anya sortit de son lit, décidée. Elle faisait probablement une terrible erreur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait savoir pourquoi elle était ici. Elle devait savoir pourquoi on l'avait abandonnée aux mains de l'homme, et pourquoi on avait ainsi jeté tout ce pour quoi elle avait consacré sa vie.

Elle avait été jetée comme on jetait un déchet, et c'était douloureux d'imaginer des raisons à cela sans avoir de réelles réponses. C'était tellement frustrant qu'elle ne le supportait plus.

Ses cauchemars avaient empiré, dernièrement. Des cauchemars où tout le monde l'abandonnait... où Jeremiah lui souriait cruellement.

- _Jeremiah est tellement cruel de m'avoir enlevée à ma maison..._ pensa-t-elle.

Ses pas discrets l'ayant dirigée vers le lit de Jeremiah, elle se força à se donner du courage et, rapidement mais sans un bruit, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet de l'homme. La clef de la chambre, rongée par la vieillesse, reposait au fond du tiroir. Et sans hésitation - parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus hésiter, Anya la saisit et referma le tiroir. Elle ne reculerait pas.

Mais tristement, tout ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait espéré, et peut-être que si elle avait été moins désespérée, elle n'aurait pas sous-estimé Jeremiah.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, résolue à partir d'ici, une poigne forte lui attrapa le bras et l'amena sans douceur sur le lit.

Allongée sur le dos, les deux mains retenues au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne forte de Jeremiah, elle ouvrit ses yeux, qu'elle avait fermé sous le coup du choc, sur ceux furieux de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Et elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour réaliser qu'elle venait de faire une énorme erreur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? lui dit furieusement l'homme.

Jeremiah ne dormait probablement pas, pensa-t-elle. Ses yeux - l'un jaune et l'autre d'un vert étrange - étaient fixés sur elle avec une telle colère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, la peur la broyant de l'intérieur. Elle lui avait désobéit, et il allait le lui faire regretter.

L'homme, assis à califourchon sur elle, était un géant terrifiant. Et pour la première fois depuis les trois mois qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il lui faisait mal : sa poigne, forte et puissante, broyait ses poignets trop faibles et trop maigres ; l'ayant plus tôt forcée à lâcher la clef qu'elle tenait presque précieusement et qui était désormais détenue par Jeremiah.

- Réponds-moi ! ordonna l'homme, sa fureur encore intact.

Elle tenta de se défaire de la poigne de l'homme, mais celui-ci referma encore plus sa prise, attirant à Anya une grimace de douleur.

- _Laisse-moi partir_, pensa-t-elle. _Par pitié..._

Au-dessus d'elle, l'homme furieux sembla se calmer, et avec horreur, Anya se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Si un seul homme était capable de l'effrayer autant, alors elle était un échec en tant que soldat, pensa-t-elle amèrement. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait été abandonnée à Jeremiah?

Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle était juste faible.

C'était ce que devait penser Jeremiah, en tout cas : peu à peu, son expression changea, et il la regarda comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile du monde. Anya détestait ça, parce que même si elle ne l'acceptait pas, sa propre fragilité lui était renvoyée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau des poignets, confirmant la faiblesse de son propre corps. C'était presque insultant.

- _Ne me regarde pas comme ça_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle tenta de nouveau de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme, plus vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. Dans sa tête, tout ce qui comptait était maintenant de s'éloigner de Jeremiah, qui était un danger pour elle.

Mais à sa surprise, l'homme la libéra, et elle ne pensa même pas à se masser les poignets à cause de la douleur : sa surprise primait sur ses besoins, et elle se trouvait incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de l'homme, quémandant une réponse que l'homme ne semblait pas prêt à lui donner.

Sans un mot, Jeremiah déposa la clef sur sa table de chevet et, lentement, s'allongea à côté d'Anya, posant un bras fort sur elle afin, probablement, de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Pressée contre la poitrine nue de l'homme, Anya ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne lui faisait pas regretter d'avoir essayé de s'enfuir?

- Jeremiah? demanda-t-elle incertaine, levant les yeux vers lui.

Il lui rendit son regard, et elle se trouva incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Puis il ramena la couverture de son lit sur eux, la couvrant ainsi jusqu'au menton, et remettant un bras puissant et possessif sur elle.

- On parlera demain, dit l'homme.

Et Anya ne savait pas si elle devait s'en satisfaire ou non. Car le lendemain... que lui dirait-elle? Et comment réagirait-il?

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas important... Elle était fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée...

Bercée par les battements de cœur de Jeremiah, elle s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Lorsque Jeremiah se réveilla, la première chose dont il se rendit compte fut le corps petit et maigre pressé contre lui. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'Anya faisait dans ses bras... avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit.

La jeune fille avait, semblait-il, tenté de s'enfuir ; et en réalité, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait prévu et dont il avait été averti avant de la prendre sous son aile.

Les trois mois qu'ils avaient passé ensembles avaient été paisibles, mais il n'arrivait pas à créer de vrais liens avec Anya. Cette dernière, froide et détachée, refusait de s'ouvrir à lui ; et alors qu'il avait essayé de son mieux pour rendre sa vie facile, la jeune fille s'était juste éloignée de lui, de plus en plus et sans même considérer sa présence comme celle d'un ami.

Il avait l'impression de lui faire perdre son temps et de n'être rien d'autre qu'un intrus dans sa vie.

- _Mais c'est vraiment ça_, pensa-t-il. _Je suis juste un inconnu._

Un inconnu.

Non, ce n'était pas ça... Il n'était pas juste un inconnu : il était techniquement son supérieur. Son tuteur par la même occasion.

Et il avait emmenée Anya dans son lit et forcée à dormir avec lui. Qu'importait ce qu'il en semblait, c'était... _mal_. Anya était une enfant de _quinze ans_ ; et lui, un homme mûr, adulte, et _célibataire_ ! Il imaginait déjà ce que diraient certaines mauvaises langues, si elles apprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé : probablement l'exagéreraient-elles et feraient courir le bruit qu'il avait forcé Anya à avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui.

Il connaissait ce genre de rumeurs pour en avoir été victime avant, quand il servait l'Impératrice Marianne. Bien qu'à dire vrai, les rumeurs le concernant étaient à demi-vraies ; les gens n'avaient juste pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre l'Impératrice et lui.

De toute façon, désormais, c'était le passé.

Sans vraiment y penser, il regarda le visage trop pâle d'Anya. La fille, lorsqu'elle était endormie, perdait toutes ses défenses ; et Jeremiah, qui la regardait parfois la nuit en attendant de s'endormir lui-même, pensait qu'ainsi, elle avait presque l'air d'un chaton. Ou plutôt d'un lapin... C'était comme si, lorsqu'elle dormait, elle redevenait l'enfant qu'elle était censée être.

Mais bien sûr, même si il pensait ça, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'ignorait pas les cauchemars de la fille. Cette dernière n'en parlait pas, ne se plaignait jamais ; mais Jeremiah _savait_. Il l'avait installée dans sa chambre, après tout. Et il n'était pas aveugle aux misères de la jeune fille.

Il n'était pas non plus inintelligent.

Dehors, signalant le début d'un jour nouveau, le soleil se levait lentement, laissant des rayons de lumière orangés filtrer à travers la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

* * *

Anya ne se souvenait pas de toutes les fois où elle s'était enfuie de ses quartiers... Les nuits, sombres et terrifiantes, avaient été pour elle des misères qu'elle ne pouvait supporter ; et l'obscurité, étouffante, l'avait dévorée chaque nuit un peu plus.

Mais un jour, ses supérieurs avaient décidé qu'elle était un danger, et alors, ils l'enfermèrent chaque nuit dans ses quartiers. Privée de lumière, privée de liberté, elle avait cru devenir folle ; et tristement, presque pathétiquement, elle ne pouvait s'échapper de cette prison froide et obscure que par les missions qu'on lui donnait.

Et parce que les missions l'avaient libérée de l'enfermement, elle en avait réclamé à chaque fois qu'elle avait du temps libre.

Mais en vivant chez Jeremiah, la prison était revenue. La prison était étouffante. Et la clef était si proche que c'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir simplement la saisir et s'en débarrasser à jamais.

Elle n'aimait pas être enfermée. Elle n'était pas un animal. Et elle voulait frapper Jeremiah pour faire perpétrer des habitudes qui ne le concernaient pas.

- _Jeremiah est un idiot_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Le matin, avec surprise - et horreur, elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de l'homme. Elle se souvenait de son cœur emballé par la peur de ce qu'il s'était passé, craignant la réaction de Jeremiah une fois qu'elle serait descendue le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Elle avait repoussé ce moment autant que possible, profitant de la chaleur du lit et pensant à ce qu'elle lui dirait - _à ce qu'elle inventerait_. Mais finalement, l'homme grand et ennuyeux était venu la chercher, apparemment énervé qu'elle prenne son temps, et ayant certainement compris qu'elle le faisait _exprès_.

Alors elle s'était habillée rapidement pour la journée, puis sans un mot, vide de toute expression, elle était venue s'installer en face de lui, à la table de la cuisine.

Et elle attendait depuis déjà près de dix minutes. Jusqu'à que Jeremiah prenne enfin la parole, aigrement :

- On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ou quoi?

- Pardon?

- Ne regarde pas les gens fixement comme ça !

Il était en colère.

Pendant les trois mois où Anya avait vécu avec l'homme, elle avait apprit qu'il se mettait facilement en colère. Et elle savait heureusement ses limites : si l'homme décidait de la frapper, il ne la manquerait pas, après tout. Un coup perdu, non contrôlé à cause de la colère, serait très gênant pour elle : non seulement ce serait très douloureux - Jeremiah avait des morceaux de plombs soudés sur une partie du corps, après tout - mais en en plus, elle se voyait mal lui expliquer pourquoi un coup qui pouvait la tuer très facilement à cause de sa stature ne le faisait pas.

Alors quand il était un peu trop énervé, elle avait pris l'habitude soit de l'ignorer, soit de changer de sujet. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Mais Jeremiah voulait parler, dit-elle calmement.

L'homme fronça sourcils. Puis après avoir bu une gorgée de son café, il lui fit :

- Tu as essayé de t'enfuir.

C'était une évidence, en effet.

En réponse, elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi, dit cruellement l'homme. Par contre, j'imagine que tu comptais retourner là où je t'ai récupérée?

De nouveau, elle hocha la tête, aussi impassible qu'elle l'était habituellement.

L'homme en face d'elle était irrité. Et facilement irritable. Un jour, le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions le tuerait.

- Pourquoi? continua Jeremiah après un moment de silence.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne le voulait pas. Jeremiah pouvait interférer dans sa vie, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer dans ses pensées et ses secrets.

- La vie que tu as ici est-elle si horrible comparée à celle que tu avais il y a encore trois mois? demanda l'homme, sombre et énervé.

Ce n'était pas ça. Jeremiah se trompait ; et elle savait qu'il le savait aussi. Sa question n'était qu'une provocation de sa part afin de la forcer à admettre quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre. Mais il n'aurait pas sa réponse, parce qu'autant que possible, elle garderait le silence.

Le silence la préservait.

- Anya... fit l'homme, menaçant.

Et le silence continuerait à la préserver.

- Réponds-moi, continua Jeremiah. C'est un ordre !

"_C'est un ordre !_" ; un ordre... C'était mauvais pour elle, parce que même si elle ne le voulait pas, elle répondrait. _Les ordres étaient les ordres..._

Involontairement, elle laissa sa voix dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire :

- Ici, c'est très bien. Mais ce n'est pas ma maison.

En face d'elle, Jeremiah était surpris ; et un peu, juste un peu ! sa surprise enlevait un peu de sa colère. Le visage irrité de l'homme n'était pas son plus beau.

- Ta maison? la reprit-il avec un étonnement incertain.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Puis rapidement, même si prenant son temps, il ré-ouvrit ses yeux et les fixa sur ceux d'Anya - qui ne pouvait voir qu'un seul des yeux de l'homme, l'autre étant caché par son masque étrange.

Puis une irritation nouvelle se superposa sur sa surprise, et comme si il sifflait dangereusement ses mots, il continua :

- Es-tu vraiment en train de me dire que cette base _militaire_ était ta maison?

En réponse - une fois encore, Anya hocha la tête, imperturbable, mais retenant néanmoins son envie de partir en courant. Elle ne se préoccupa pas du fait que l'homme venait d'utiliser le passé pour parler de la base.

Jeremiah était en colère. Et menaçant. Et surtout, il était _dangereux_...

Alors, pour sa propre protection, et avec sincérité, elle lui dit :

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux partir.

- Alors pourquoi? fit furieusement l'homme.

Il était effrayant, et involontairement, Anya eut un mouvement de recul. Honteusement, elle se maudit elle-même de montrer ainsi sa peur à l'homme ; et elle espérait secrètement que ce dernier n'en tienne pas compte.

- Je veux savoir.

Pourtant, il y avait encore trois mois, elle se souvenait être celle qui prétendait qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir. Mais elle ne se souvenais déjà plus si elle avait été sincère ou non, à l'époque.

- Savoir quoi? interrogea l'homme, avec mauvaise humeur. La raison pour laquelle tu es avec moi?

Elle secoua la tête, puis lui dit :

- Je sais déjà pourquoi je suis avec Jeremiah.

En face d'elle, l'homme attendait qu'elle continue. Et même si il semblait encore en colère, il avait l'air de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Mais je veux savoir pourquoi mes supérieurs se sont débarrassés de moi.

Elle avait supposé que ses supérieurs l'avaient mise sous la garde de Jeremiah parce qu'elle devenait plus sensible, parce qu'elle n'était plus aussi obéissante qu'avant. Mais... même elle comprenait que quelque chose dans ce raisonnement n'allait pas. Ils auraient pu la droguer pour mieux la faire obéir, après tout.

Durant les trois derniers mois, elle y avait énormément réfléchi. Et quelque chose la dérangeait.

En face d'elle, Jeremiah soupira lourdement.

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une convocation, dit-il. Dans deux semaines, je vais devoir rencontrer le Commandant. Peux-tu attendre jusque là?

Elle hocha la tête ; elle attendrait.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme doive retourner à la base, et l'apprendre était pour elle un soulagement.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? demanda-t-elle amèrement.

- J'avais oublié.

Il était stupide, pensa-t-elle. C'était elle qui avait des problèmes de mémoire, et c'était lui qui oubliait? C'était vraiment trop stupide.

L'homme grand en face d'elle reprit la parole :

- Le Commandant a fortement insisté dans sa lettre pour que tu m'accompagnes. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi?

Elle pensait savoir, en effet. Et la raison pour laquelle elle était convoquée était bien celle qu'elle croyait, elle n'avait pas le droit de le divulguer à Jeremiah. Et profondément, elle ne le voulait pas non plus.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à l'homme, qui souleva son seul sourcil pour la questionner.

- Je pense savoir pourquoi, dit-elle. Mais cette information est confidentielle.

- Je trouve ça vraiment étrange, fit l'homme. Qu'une gosse maigre comme toi soit dans l'armée aussi jeune n'est déjà pas normal, mais qu'autant de secrets tournent autour de toi ne fait que renforcer ce côté bizarre. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me dire ce que tout ça signifie, mais je suis désormais ton tuteur, et ni toi ni moi n'avons plus rien à voir avec l'armée, si ce n'est un contrat qui se finira dans trois ans.

Elle n'aimait pas le ton de Jeremiah. Elle aimait encore moins le fait qu'il ait entièrement raison. Et surtout, elle détestait où la conversation les menait.

Sèchement, elle rétorqua :

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, au juste? Que je devrais te dire tous mes secrets et trahir mes supérieurs?

Rapidement, il frappa ses mains sur la table, se relevant avec une force qu'il puisait très certainement dans sa colère. Et Anya, d'instinct, eut un mouvement de recul, maudissant le fait qu'elle soit si proche de l'homme, et maudissant aussi sa propre réaction.

- _**JE**_ suis ton supérieur ! cracha Jeremiah, l'irritation déformant vulgairement son visage.

Elle voulut y répondre, mais tristement, parce que son insensibilité l'avait abandonnée, sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Et elle se trouva incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Si seulement l'homme avait tort en disant être son supérieur, elle aurait peut-être pu rétorquer sèchement, comme si ce qu'il avait dit ne l'avait pas atteinte. Mais la réalité étant un fardeau qu'elle assumait avec de plus en plus de mal, l'homme avait raison, et alors qu'elle savait qu'elle lui devait une totale soumission, elle ne pouvait malgré tout se permettre de déballer des secrets qui ne le concernaient pas et qui avaient fait de sa propre existence une arme de guerre vouée à la destruction.

- Et je ne te demande pas de me dire tous tes secrets, siffla Jeremiah. Je te demande de me dire pourquoi tout ce qui tourne autour de toi est classé confidentiel !

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle machinalement.

C'était étrange d'être capable de parler alors que le regard de l'homme était si intense et autoritaire, et Anya, qui était plus tôt presque paralysée par la peur, avait désormais l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose d'incroyable.

Elle savait que c'était exagéré, mais pourtant, en voyant l'homme qui se forçait apparemment durement à se calmer, elle pensait pouvoir le persuader qu'elle n'était pas seulement un corps auquel il pouvait donner des ordres qu'elle ne voulait pas exécuter.

Non... Ce n'était pas ça, pensa-t-elle. Les ordres de Jeremiah étaient égoïstes, mais ils n'étaient ni meurtriers, ni douloureux. Jeremiah était le seul qui ne l'avait pas utilisée à sa guise pour détruire, pour faire du mal, et pour causer une désolation dont elle aurait été la seule coupable aux yeux des familles des victimes, et qu'elle aurait, comme toujours, enduré par simple automatisme, ne sachant comment se rebeller, et n'ayant rien d'autre que les ordres qu'elle aurait exécuté.

Elle n'avait rien.

Elle n'avait personne.

Mais elle aimait la ferme, les orangers, et Jeremiah. Et elle aimait aussi son seul ami, Gino, dont elle avait oublié le visage, mais dont le sourire restait pourtant gravé dans sa mémoire.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier Gino, au juste? Non, pas Gino... son visage. Comment? Elle ne savait plus.

Quels étaient la couleur de ses yeux, déjà?

- Tu ne peux pas... répéta Jeremiah. Te rends-tu vraiment compte de ta position?

- C'est parce que je connais ma position que je ne parlerai pas.

Jeremiah ne comprenait pas. Jeremiah était un idiot égoïste qui n'acceptait pas qu'elle ait des secrets. Et Jeremiah l'abandonnerait probablement si il savait ce qu'elle cachait.

Elle imaginait son visage enlaidi par le dégoût en apprenant ce qu'elle était ; elle pouvait presque sentir son choc premier, ne croyant pas une vérité qu'elle pourrait prouver sans mal... Il la jetterait ; elle serait un déchet. Et alors, elle n'aurait réellement plus rien.

Parce qu'au fond, Jeremiah était désormais la seule chose qu'elle avait. Et c'était dur d'admettre qu'elle avait fini par lui donner suffisamment d'importance pour se raccrocher à lui et à sa considération comme si il était une bouée de sauvetage.

Et c'était ça : Jeremiah était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il était le seul à guider sa vie...

L'admettre ainsi lui brisa le cœur.

- Ne me force pas à te supplier, Jeremiah.

L'homme la regarda longuement et, sans un mot, se rassit, attirant presque un soupir de soulagement de la part d'Anya.

Puis il dit, plus calme, presque vaincu :

- Ta maison est ici, maintenant. Juste... ne l'oublie pas, d'accord?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et, à demi à contrecœur, hocha la tête.

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent tendues. Anya évitait Jeremiah autant que possible, allant même jusqu'à lui tourner le dos la nuit pour éviter de croiser son regard à travers la chambre obscure.

Elle évitait d'ailleurs autant que possible son regard.

Jeremiah, de son côté, n'insistait pas : il savait que la jeune fille avait besoin d'espace, et il faisait son possible pour le lui donner. Mais il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle pour ne pas la garder à l'œil ; alors il avait prit l'initiative de cacher la clef de la chambre sous son oreiller quand il dormait.

Ensemble, les deux étaient pourtant à l'aise. Ils vivaient bien dans ce lieu isolé et, assez étonnamment pour leur étrangeté respective et leur désir de solitude, ils vivaient confortablement autour de l'autre.

Mais ils étaient trop différents, et si le meilleur moyen pour chacun d'entre eux de guérir était de vivre avec l'autre, rien ne pouvait garantir que l'avenir serait aussi paisible que leur vie actuelle. Car il ne leur restait que trois ans... mais qu'arriverait-il après le temps qui le leur avait été imparti?

Jeremiah n'en savait rien, mais il ferait tout pour qu'il n'ait rien à regretter. Et il n'oublierait pas pourquoi il avait choisi de superviser Anya en premier lieu.

Les deux semaines étaient passées, et désormais, il était temps de couper les fils qui reliaient la jeune fille à l'armée.

La convocation du Commandant n'avait pas pu mieux tomber, au final.

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : En ce qui concerne le fait que Jeremiah ait des morceaux de plomb soudés sur le corps, je n'en sais rien : je n'ai pas vu la première saison de Code Geass, après tout.**  
**Mais je crois avoir lu ça un jour dans une fan-fiction ( je ne sais plus laquelle, par contre : ça remonte à trop longtemps ), alors je l'ai juste réutilisé.**


End file.
